Wooing Draco Malfoy
by Hallifer777
Summary: Hermione never thought that she would stoop so low as to seduce a slimy snake but then again she never thought she would be adopted either or have to run from a prophesy thats determined to pull her to the dark. No, it just wasnt on her agenda...  VEELA FIC
1. Moving on

**Wooo! i finally got an idea for a story after forever. i decided to do a Dramione Veela fic. There soo cute together :) i knew for sure i had to go with harry potter, its my latest obsession.**

**i hope you like my story ENJOY!**

Hermione's Pov

"Your telling me this NOW!" I shouted infuriated at my "mother' "All the times you could have and you do it because I made you! Your so callus mother" I spit her name out

She placed her hand on my shoulder as if to soothe me, like im a lioness ready to strike.

"Darling I know this is all a shock to you but…but you just have to get used to it because that's how its going to be!" she hisses out exasperated as my da-scratch that as HE stood in the corner afraid to get in my way but you could tell by the vain popping out of his neck he was beyond frustrated with me

'well you know what the feelings mutual'

"No." I glare at the women who raised me "Mrs. Granger you will be happy to know I will no longer be living with you." I sneer out her name

She looks at me aghast, shocked by seeing me so angry and stubborn

"You will stay here!" Mr. Granger bellows

I whip the letter out of my moms hands and rush out the door, ignoring their frantic shouts and calls to lure me back into there cage.

My breathing becomes ragged as I reach the local park, stopping and sitting on the swings.

My fingers trace the neat cursive on the front of the letter, savoring the feel of it.

I slowly and unsurely open the letter but the images of how the letter came to our house was still lingering freshly on my mind

Flashback

I walked downstairs careful not to trip on the steep steps that lead out of my room that I've fallen on so many times.

'one foot over the other'

My mom chuckles lightly as she sees me watching my steps carefully again with careful scrutiny. And if I might add slow as can be.

The letter in her hand sticks out like a sore thumb with its fancy elegant seal and cursive writing.

"Mum what's that?" I reach for the letter only to get shooed away by my mother

"Maybe later deary, go watch the telly with your father." She chides, examining the letter her self before tossing it in the overflowing garbage can dad keeps 'accidentally' forgetting to put out.

My face falters as I watch the letter float down into the can, but determination then strikes to read it later builds.

* * *

><p>Time skip<p>

* * *

><p>I crept down the stairs 'stealthily' trying to avoid any creeks or noises that would wake up mum or dad<p>

They've been in bed for hours so I'm positive there sleeping…unless I do something stupid

'hermione get that out of you head you'll jinx your self'

I chide myself

The last step was in sight. and slowly..slowly..CREAK! awww crud!

No movement from upstairs and dads loud snoring is still sounding away 'close call'

I walk over to the garbage and open the lid slowly. The letter is placed neatly on the top….now whos it for?

The darkness hides the name so I pull out my wand "Lumose" a ball of light drifts daintily over the letter.

Hermione

I gasp, my eyes widening into saucers and my eyebrows merging in confusion

'why would they want to hide a letter from me?'

My hand reaches to break the seal

"Hermione Jean Granger!" my mother snaps appearing out of nowhere grabbing my hand tightly in one hand and the letter in the other.

"You can't keep me from reading it, it's addressed for me" I mutter glaring at the floor, yanking my hand back, rubbing the red mark on my wrist

"I'm your mother, you do as I say know go to bed." She growls sternly

I narrow my eyes, turning around, jumping back when I come face to face with my dad.

His usually bright eyes are cold and dark, his posture stiff and powerful.

"Dear tell her the truth" he says stiffly to my mum

"Hermione…." She starts, taking my hand in hers clasping it tightly in a loving fashion

"What?"

"… were not your real parents… this is a letter from them, the Zabinis" she frowns

I tilt my head but then I smile. The smile turns into a chuckle then a full on side clutching laugh "Oh mom you almost got me I thou-

"Hermione. Were not joking." Dad says using his 'all buisness' voice

Minutes tick by and suddenly the sickening reality sinks in and I realize the truth of the matter. "Well then.." I pause not sure how to get the last part out

"What! You want to leave huh!" mom snaps. Her eyes blaze cruelly and more maliciously then ive ever seen

"! No mom I wasn't going to-

"YES you were don't lie to us Hermione!" Dad bellows, his mouth in a tight line as he glares down on me

"wha-mom-dad…" I look at there bitter faces and make a decision one that ij know I wont regret " .Fine! fine that's what I want now!" I shout furious

"Why do you want to leave us we-we love you 'Mione" Mom says calming as I grow madder

End flashback

I stare down long and hard at the letter, debating …my curiosity out weighs my other feelings. So I read

To our Dearest Hermione,

I hope you get this letter, we do not know whether or not you will. The address we are sending this to is a long shot but we have reason to believe you are our daughter.

Your full name is Hermione Lyric Zabini, happy 17th birthday by the way. Your real parents are not in fact the Grangers but us, if we are correct they stole you from our home when you were an infant because they were unable to bare a child of there own.

We no longer hold any malice to the women you call "mom" or your "father" , we were uncontrollably at first but we could have very well done the same. Your twin-o yes I forgot you have a twin, Blaise I hope you know him.

There are some things about your heritage we would like to discuss with you today…it would be best since what will happen tomorrow…

Anyways warmest regards, please meet us at the Coffe shop on Bekken street at 5 pm

Yours Always

Your mum and dad, Alexandria and Conor Zabini

I glare 'now another choice to make should I meet them or not' I blink a couple of times ' I guess I made that decision by opening the letter already'

I heave my body lazily yet determined off the swing. I glance at my watch 1:00! I must have been running for hours!

So I got 4 hours….

* * *

><p>Time skip<p>

* * *

><p>5:05…5:10…. 'this was all just a cruel prank to see what I would do isn't it!' I scowl at the tiles decorated ornately on the coffee shop floors. i stand up furious<p>

But I sit down and bite my tongue resisting the urge to yell out 'fine you got me im going home'

I'll weight another hour. 5:20…5:30. I stand and sit at least three more times. 5:40…5:45-

Two tall tan skinned, dark haired, blue eyed adults come walking in, their gazes looking over every other person in the shop and resting on mine.

They stroll over, power obvious in their stride and appearance but I could also tell they had warm hearts.

"Y-you must be my p-parents…?" I gingerly reach my hand out meeting their eyes for a split second before looking away feeling under classed.

"Yes and you must be Hermione" my…mom smiles warmly extending her hand naturally but I could tell in her eyes she didn't want a handshake but a hug, she wanted her daughter.

"Sorry we were late, We were preparing things for….eh never mind." She smiles sincerely

After I shake hands with my dad I ask the question that's been nagging me for the past four hours.

"What do I need to know about tomorrow?"

My real mom opens her mouth with an answer ready but her mind is unsure. She closes it, shaking her head, sending her black curls flying all over her face.

She sighs looking me in the eyes, they way my 'mom' was never able too. And I now knew why.

"Hermione…im going to be blunt because I don't know any other way to put it…"

My head bobs up and down knowingly and I smile to nudge her on, anxious

"w-were Veelas…and there's a 95% chance your one too."

I intake a sharp breath, my eyes becoming wide "S-so tomorrow…?"

My dad nods his perfect head and his eyes bore into my own "Yes if in fact you are a Veela. Tomorrow will be the day of your transformation. Contrary to public belief the Veela transformation happens the day after your birthday then you have 6 months to…"

"Ya I know. Find my mate."

My mother's eyes twinkle "Blaise was right, you are an extremely bright girl."

"When will I meet him?"

Dad grins happily in my interest in my brother

"Right now if you want…if its ok with y-your parents."  
>mum chokes out the word as dad holds her hand comfortingly rubbing her back<p>

"No, I don't need there permission. Today I am legally an adult…by wizard standards and uh…I kind of ran away…" I rub my neck nervously

Mom squeals reminding me much of Ginny "Thank Merlin! You can live with us?...do you want to?"

I nod my head vigorously "Definitely. But the whole Veela thing will take a getting used to."

My dad beams down at me "Let's go home sweetheart"

i leave the old but beautiful coffee shop smiling in the arms of my REAL father, surrounded by love but utterly and completely confused.

**Dont worry Draco is going to be in the next chapter promise! :)**

**ok so heres how it works**

**you review= i write next chapter and your mentioned in the story...mostly like a billboard or something but if you review me your name after this chapter only you may get a character...major or minor. **

**p.s. i like to give out virtual waffles too #**

**Hallifer777**

**p.p.s. i have a review addiction and im getting a craving lol**


	2. Home at last

**Even though i didnt get a review im still doing the same policiy like where you review a name and i use it on like a billboard or a new character on the story...Ron needs a knew girlfriend you know ...if you have a name and want it for his girlfriend just review "Ron" then the name but i warn you im going to make her mean**

**but other wise if you review that you can review what you want the name for like ...you could review..."Fraffle" and with it put "name of a cup of coffee" or something like that and i'll put it in.**

**but there are some people who u cant have with certain people cuz i already have ideas for is...Draco Blaise Harry Neville Ginny Hemione Cho and Luna yaaaaaaaaaa thats it**

**so on with the story!**

The Zabini Manor was MORE then fabulous. Everywhere you looked there was expensive décor and high ceilings with glassy chandeliers.

Mom let out a soft, chime like chuckle at my obviously agape mouth and eyes filled with wonder.

"Beautiful isn't it Hermione?" Dad beams

My fingers trace the green satin curtains, dreamily for awhile before I realized they asked me a question.

"Ya…..its gorgeous." I whisper

Shoes click in the distance. The volume of them increasing by the moment. My heart accelerates.

"Hey Hermione."

I stand face to face with Blaise, his smile wide, welcoming and extremely contagious. His hand extends warmly to mine but I brush his hand off and jump into a hug.

"Hi Blaise"

I squish him fiercely. He stands stiff and stunned but returns the hug gladly

A girlish giggle followed by a ungirlish snort escapes my mouth as im twirled effortlessly around in the air.

"So….hows my LITTLE sister" he smirks emphasizing little as much as possible, even adding outrageous hand gestures.

I frown and look back at mom "HE'S older?" I mimic Blaise's gestures earning a smile from her.

"Yes sweetheart."

I swirl back on my heels to Blaise and stick my tongue out but still smile. Not letting it show that I always wanted an older brother.

"Ha-ha" he laughs indicating me to follow him. I only shrug my shoulders and follow confused

He leads me to a door "Your room madam"

I laugh lightly opening the door and gasping. The room was two if not three times more beautiful then the rest of the Manor and the bed was more then big enough.

I look at the colors…red and gold…Griffendor unlike the rest of the Slytherin home. I frown and look back at my twin.

He panicks wringing his hands"Uh- we didn't know what colors you liked so-

I whip out my wand and change the colors to Green and silver. "Those are my favorite colors by the way" I smirk, putting my hand on my hip

Blaise's eyes widen more…if possible and then the return to normal as his smile grows, showing his perfect white teeth that contrasted perfectly with his bronze skin.

"O ya I forgot!" he gasps leading me back over to our parents again "Mom the concealment charm?"

"Oh yes my dear, Hermione? There is a concealment charm the Grangers put on you…with your permission we would like to take it off." Mom says nervously shifting from one position to the next.

My head cocks in confusion "The Grangers cant do spells?"

Dad shakes his head frowning

Then mom cuts in "Soo"

Everything else leaves my mind and I smile "Yes please"

They all smile and dad pulls out his wand sending a beam of red sparks my way.

A tickling sensation started all over my body starting at my head and working its way down to my toes. When it finally stopped there was a collective gasp that echoes for what seemed like ages.

"Blaise. Boy get a mirror." Dad bellows in shock, still gaping

He retuned shortly with a small hand mirror and I gasped realizing I wasn't that much shorter then his 6'2'' height. I must have been what? 5'11''?

I closed my eyes gripping the handle of the mirror tightly, scared of my reflection.

"Come on 'Mione, you don't look that bad in fact you look bloody fantastic!" Blaise chides

With new confidence I open my eyes and look over my new appearance.

I have nice full red lips and bronze skin to match Blaise just off a shade or two. And my eyes went from dark brown to a deep signature Zabini blue. My frizzy brown hair grew and straightened and got quite a few shades darker, accenting my new high cheekbones.

To say I was beautiful was an understatement.

"So-uh 'Mione, you want to go swimming with Draco and I?" he questions nervousness radiating heavily off of him.

I gasp "Draco…..Malfoy? As in the one who bullied me for 7 freaking years Draco Malfoy?" of course am I blind the Zambinis' and the Malfoys' have always been close. MERLIN aren't I supposed to be the brightest witch of our age?

Blaise frowns "He's not that bad at all when you get to know him….he just has to be mean to you for appearance wise…"

"YA! Im sure he was being a total git to me for appearance wise and calling me a mudblood too!" I glare coldly, my hands in tight fists

My twin darkens and scowls "You don't have to go you know I was being nice….unlike you" he spits out the last part under his breath

I gasp and a frown finds its way onto my face for ruining my brothers elated mood.

"I'm sorry Blaise I-I'll go. Its just hard after these years to think of Malfoy ….not a ferret."

Blaise brightens

"Come on get your suit on. WERE GOING SWIMMING!" he did a little girly victiory jum[

I chuckle,my eyes glinting with humor heading to my room to change.

"Uh Blaise?" I stop, turning to face him again

"Huh?"

"I don't have any clothes…"

He grins "Sure you do. Mom went and got some." He turns leaving me before I can respond or object. He's known me for not even a day and knew me better then some of my other friends…..O Merlin! I need to owl them!

I race into my room looking for a quil and some parchment.

After 5 minutes of rummaging I found some

Dear Harry, Ron, Ginny and all of you,

There have been some very…interesting changes that occurred today. I'll tell you all in person…Hogsmede?...4:00 in three days.

Yours always,

Hermione

p.s. you might not recognize me…

I gave the letter to the owl that I also found as a gift from my parents, Merlin im not used to being spoiled.

I quickly slipped on my suit. A bikini, which I wouldn't have picked out before with my body shape. But now it looked perfect. The blue flowers that covered it popped out my eye color and it accented my dark hair.

Malfoy…wait til you get a load of this

It took me about half an hour to find my way through the manor to the pool.

Inside of it was an already swimming Malfoy and Blaise

"H-hey?" I gingerly waved a bit uncomfortable in a bikini around them

But the look on Malfoys face was priceless! His beady eyes were bugging out of his albino head! And Blaise looked about ready to murder his best friend for staring at me like that.

"Gra-Zam-Hermione!" he stuttered confused at my name change. I laughed and cannonballed in, in just the right position to splash Malfoy, but not hit him, and avoid splashing my brother.

He growled infuriated while Blaise and I were laughing our heads off

"Ha!HA! CRAMP!" I yelled clutching my sides, still laughing

"Awww come on Malfoy you got to admit that was HI-larious!"

He pouted "If im stuck calling you Hermione." He cringed at the name "Then you have to call me Draco" now it was my turn to cringe

"….! FINE!" I growled, sounding a lot like Mal-Draco

Blaise laughed obviously realizing that.

So I splashed him

Then Draco did

Then Blaise splashed back

Now for some reason im underwater

And Blaise is splashing Draco, whose splashing Blaise

Who I just dunked underwater

Who just tackled Drako

Who was previously trying to escape

And who just splashed me

Who dunked both of the boys at once

Who grabbed my legs and dunked me

Who surfaced and splashed them both laughing

Who left the pool laughing as well but not before turning on Rebecca Black.

Who melted my brain with "Friday" and I ran out of the pool laughing and screaming.

"You guys are…" insert laugh "So!..." insert gasp for breath "DEAD!"

I ran after the two fleeting forms and thus started my life as a Zabini

**Please review!**

**Hallifer777**


	3. Yours Always

**ok so i was waiting for a review to update and i finally got one yay!...well it was a critique ...i misspelled Draco's name...oops. anyways i hope now i have more reviews since its fixed and i guess on with the story**

I woke to a scream, a terrible, bloodcurdling scream. You know the ones that people do when there about to die?...ya that one. And the scariest thing, it was my own.

I clutched my sides and let out another wail. I was burning…no…freezing….alive. The pain came in great waves and subsided into an almost soothing stabbing pain. The waves would start at my heart and spread throughout the rest of my body. The burning freeze wasn't the bad part though, it was the feeling of all my bones breaking, growing and forming. My hands bled as I clenched them too much only to let out another wail, this time matched by my brothers.

I was vaguely aware of the presence of my mum, rubbing my back as an attempt to soothe me….to no avail, my cries grew louder and I kicked and punched the bed, clawing at the green satin sheets staining them in my blood.

My mouth tried to form words to speak but my throat wouldn't allow it under the banshee like wails it provided. Sweat dripped quickly and seemingly never endingly down my forehead, soaking my bed and clothes completely then…

It had stopped. All was quiet. There wasn't a sound in the Manor….if there was it was only a whisper or maybe the quiet whimper of pain from Blaise….i don't know.

It was like I had been hit by a train, ran over, fallen off a cliff, then suddenly I was 100% again….oddest feeling. It was like being reborn into a strong powerful body that I alone was in control of. No one to boss me around or call me names, I was strong.

Mum had finally allowed me to go see Blaise and Dad after giving me seemingly hours of inspection by her careful eye.

Now I was off, no one could stop my running legs. I laughed at the power in my stride and the effortless it was to reach such a speed. My eyes gleamed with a certain determination to see my brother that I had no control or understand of.

His door was Silver….go figure. I opened the door coloring slightly as the hinges broke off.

"Still getting used to the strength I see 'Mione?" Blaise laughs. It sounded like his but more mature…more like if I wasn't related to him I would melt into him, even still he had some power over me like when he was talking now it was like I had to listen. This must be the pull all Veelas have…

I smirk "Like to see you do that?"

"You want me to go break your door down little sis?" he smirked back showing his all to prominate Slytherin side.

I scoffed "No I meant once your doors fixed try it your self"

He grinned straightening showing clear that he had a comeback "Why would I go to all the trouble when I could just do yours?"

I was about to say a comeback but I swallowed it down when dad cleared his throat.

I hadn't realized mum came into the room but there she was standing next to him, both of their eyes shone with pride

"Now on serious matters, we have to talk about your mates"

I slouched wondering if this was going to be like 'the talk' all over again.

"Now…when you find your mate. You cant just go over there and mark them. Even though you will feel the strong urge to." Mom started

"You must wait til there consent otherwise you could poison them with your venom." Dad finished gravely

I slouched more 'this conversation is definitely worse then the talk'

"How will we know who our mate is?" I asked feeling dumb for not knowing

Dad grins in fond memory "first of all you will be extremely attracted to them, they would be your equal in every way. Plus you will feel the urge to mark them. But the most pronounced sign is their scent. It will smell like the most wonderful thing to you."

I nod thoughtfully

He continues "you will also become very protective of your mate and feel discomfort and empty when there gone…that's about it."

Blaise mutters something like "you forgot the part that if we don't find them we die" under his breath.

I smile weakly at him, showing I know and its ok

I strode over to my parents. They looked confused but I brushed it off with a smile and enveloped them in a hug. They gladly hugged back

"Thank you for the help mum and dad"

They beam, and then mum turns to Blaise, her eyes twinkling with humor.

"Blaise now why can't you be more like your little sister?" she chastens

Blaise reddens "you're here for one day and are branded 'the perfect child'"

I smirk "You got that right Blaisey"

He frowns, playfully jumping at me and tackling me to the ground.

I erupt into a fit of giggles as I try to pry him off "B-Blaise!"

The tickles start, making my laughter increase ten fold. I cant help but notice how it sounds like bells chiming.

He jumps up with a startled expression "Mum, Dad. Can I go to Draco's house? I promised him I would after the change!"

Dad nods, his expression knowing and warm "Go ahead son"

Blaise nearly jumps in joy…I will never understand that boy.

I feel a tug on my arm. My eyes look over to meet Blaise's. who smirks in a way I've grown accustom to, knowing the meaning well.

"No! im not going."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaase 'Mione?" he begs

My head tilts and an idea forms "Only if you say that im the best witch/Veela ever and you have to be my slave-monkey for 2 days"

He shifts his feet. But groans in defeat. Looking up from the floor he whispers "Fine….but seriously slave-monkey? Couldn't I have been a cool thing like a like…a….Butler?"

"Alright fine 'Jeeves' lets go to Mal-Draco's house" my eyes twinkle

He grins as if he won an award….never under stand him…

* * *

><p>We arrived outside the Malfoy Manor. It was as big and if not more impressive then our own. There was 6 floors and the outside of the house was all brick, dark and lavishing.<p>

There was a strange pull bringing me closer to the building but I couldn't place it.

My brows furrowed in confusion but I walked on.

There was a house elf that apparated right in front of us. Blaise of course was used to that sort of thing but I on the other hand was not and squealed in surprise.

Blaise only chuckled at me and continued on into the house while I stayed behind trying to stop the poor elf from injuring itself further.

I followed my older brother to a room with a dark emerald green door. Probably Draco's.

He knocked twice….no answer…..twice more…no answer.

Blaise swore under his breath "That git's still probably sleeping"

I groaned. But my annoyance was only turned into confusion when a smirk. Much like the Cheshire cat erupted onto Blaise's face.

He laughed at my confusion and seconds later the door broke clear off the hinges with one swift kick of his.

I grinned "Well I guess you can do it too"

He did a quick fist pump and entered the room closely followed by me.

The pull was getting stronger –stronger! I looked to the bed there lye Drako, snoring like an old Hippogriff. I felt the sudden urge to be by his side, to pet his hair while he slept(creepy), to hold his hand(eww), to kiss him(When did I become Pansy?)

Blaise noticed this and smirked

"Did what I just think happened really happen?"

"What?" I ask confused still staring-gazing at Draco's half naked form, his abs (Merlin! He had a six pack hidden under those robes) his platinum-

"Draco Malfoy is your mate Hermione."

I shook my head "Impossible! He's been a bloody git to me all these years!"

He shook his head "Did you seriously believe that after yesterday?"

A soft sigh escaped my now chapped lips

He's right…..

Draco's eyes started to flutter open. And Blaise's giddiness was hard to ignore.

My-erm Draco looked us up and down…stopping on me longer as he slid out of bed. My heart fluttered.

No no it did not! You do not love Malfoy! He is not your mate!...I took quick smell of him…fresh parchment...and freshly cut grass. My eyes closed in bliss

Crap it is him!

Blaise bounced once, getting ready to tell Draco.

I sent a low growl his way, a warning for him not to tell. His response was only a light purr of rebellion. I growled louder

"Draco! Your Hermione's mate!"

His eyes widen and lips parted. Trying to form words that wouldn't come.

Finally he settled on a smirk "Oh? Did she now"

I growled this time loud enough for Draco to hear and I looked away, sure of the red spreading across me cheeks.

"I knew it was only a matter of time before you could resist my" insert flex "skills"

I did an obviously fake gag….hay don't judge he's hot! ….no no no I did not think that at all!

Draco rolled his eyes in disbelief "Whatever…if you want to live you got to win me over…..Pansy's pretty hot you know" he sounded serious but his eyes told the lie

I growled one final time, turning on my heals I apparated home…only one thing on my mind

I have to seduce Malfoy!

* * *

><p>When I got home three owls were perched on my bed.<p>

I walked over to the first snowy white one…Harry's owl.

_**Dear 'Mione,**_

_**Sure we'll be there. What do you mean we wont bloody recognize you?**_

_**Tomorrow I guess we'll find out huh?**_

_**From your friends,**_

_**Harry, Ron and Ginny**_

_**P.S. Ginny says she misses you**_

I took out the second letter from a Hogwarts owl

_**Dear miss Granger….or Zabini(in a reply please write which you prefer to be called),**_

_**We, the staff of Hogwarts, would like to inform you that you have been chosen as head girl. We congratulate you on your tremendous accomplishment.**_

**_Head boy this year will be Draco Malfoy. Now we know you two have had issues in the past but please try to work past them as you will be sharing a dorm together._**

if only you knew

_We wish you well_

**_Albus Dumbledoor_**

The next letter was from a elegant black bird, its feather tips beautifully accented in crimson.

**_Dear Hermione,_**

**_I'm sorry you really seamed mad when you left. It actually hurt a bit…..is that a mate thing? Im actually ok with the thing….but I still want some amusement so what I said earlier still stands ;)_**

In elegant handwriting at the bottom , i couldnt help but admire that.

**_Your always I guess,_**

**_Draco Malfoy_**

* * *

><p><strong>ooooo what do you think hermione's gonna do to 'woo' Draco? review to find out hmm?<strong>

Hallifer777


	4. Traitor

**i got a review, a good one this time so i would like to thank**

**supernaturalNUT: thx for your review. it ment alot to me to finally get a positive review...even it you only wrote one word it ment alot. :) so you can have two waffles # #**

I did a one over on my outfit. Pink heels that went well with my skin tone and a black dress with a hot pink cheetah clutch….im not sure how fashionable it is im just getting used to this…

I decided I looked good enough after I added a heart necklace and some hoops. Time to meet my friends.

A not twisted in my stomach, my palms began to sweat and the inner war began

'what if they hate me?'

'no…no there your best friends'

'but your mate is Malfoy!'

'but you had no choice'

'ya and he is a better mate then some other guys I know…'

'but-!

Blaise walked in with a cheeky grin painted on his face. His hands were crossed across his chest in a superior fashion.

"So 'Mione lets go" that idiot made sure to emphasize 'lets'

My eyes narrowed at his growing grin "No. im going your staying."

He only laughed at my 'business' voice and stepped closer, being sure to get in my face

"Sorry sissy, Draco and I are going shopping for school so were coming with. We wont be with you the whole time…but you wouldn't mind being with Draaaaaco would you?"

I really didn't mind but Merlin! Do you think I would let him know that.

I hit him on the arm and walked out

The Slytherin followed taking that as a sign to come.

The doorbell chimed, I could smell him. He was here. He walked in with such a powerful stride I had to bite back a swoon. His hair was different from the usual slicked down to a messy more bad-boy look. It didn't help my Veela and he knew that too.

Draco smirked at me, revealing his perfect teeth

"What? No show Hermione? Come on I look all hot and you look…..eh." he smirked distastefully.

I only laughed lightly knowing he thought the opposite

"Fine then Draco." I paused hiking up my dress slightly. Not to much to show my butt, just right below, enough to tease him with. "This good enough?"

He grunted as if in pain as Blaise held him back. He regained himself from his boy like urges and replied in a days "Still too low…"

Blaise growled "Come on mate lets go."

My hands worked hastily to pull my dress down as I tried multitasking down the steps.

i paused and picked up one of Blaise's Wizard cards of the floor.

the wizard on this one was supernaturalNUT**(LOL)**...who names there kid that? seriously. i begin to think of a mom holding her baby and goes 'awww honey i think i'll call you supernaturalNUT'

i shout down to Blaise "Seriously arent you a bit too old to play with these anyways?"

* * *

><p>We arrived at Hogsmede quickly. Then a thought occurred to me and I growled<p>

"Why didn't you go to Diagon Alley to shop?"

Draco tried to hide his grin under his hand while Blaise being the retard he is burst out laughing "Draco just wanted to come along so I made an excuse."

My mate turned red "I bloody well did not want to come along! It was you whining about her leaving you for Griffendorks all day so I suggested the idea."

They were now both red as tomatoes screaming at each other. I tried to bite back a series of giggles. The giggles were gaining power with each word the boys said.

"Oh! Oh? I hardly find that likely! You were all over her ever since you saw her in that swimsuit!"

Time ticked by then a laugh sounded out and another.

The laughter was highly contagious but not mine. It was the boys apparently I missed something because now they were giggling like school girls.

Merlin! Guys are confusing!

I strolled past people searching for my friends. The knots in my stomach returned with a terrible vengeance and I held back a cry of frustration.

Then two bright hairs of red came into view. Shortly after I saw a black one bob closer as well.

I run after them and embrace Harry in a hug.

He makes a mouse like squeak and pushes me off. "What was that?" he looked me up and down

Ron does the same but does 'approving' noises of how I look. "I don't know who she is but" he reaches his out "Im Ronald Weasley" I hear a growl like sound from behind me in the distance but I brush it off

I laugh "Hi Ron"

His eyes brighten but Ginny slaps him on the back of the head "That's Hermione you dolt!"

A grin erupts onto my face "Good to see someone realized. I missed you Gin."

Her grin matches mine and she engulfs me into a tight hug "Missed you too"

Harry blinks in surprise " 'Mione….what-

"DID YOU DO! YOU LOOK HOT!" Ron adds causing the growl to sound out again but my rage makes me forget

"ARE YOU INCINUATION RONALD, THAT I WAS UGLY BEFORE!"

He pales "no 'Mione I was just complimenting-

"Oh! You were complimenting you git! Complimenting! O im sorry Ronald that I didn't understand your COMPLIMENT!" my hands clench and Ron shrinks back guiltily

I hear Blaise run over and grab me by the waist "calm down your eyes are turning black and I could sense your anger all the way over there." He whispers soothingly

I feel my eyes change back and I instantly calm down

"What's that git doing here! Is this some way of telling us you fancy him?" Harry asks frantic, only to be slapped again by Gin

"If she likes him we should be happy for her-

I make gagging noises to stop her then add "Pa-lease! Gin! He's my brother, that's what I wanted to tell you" I add in quietly "and some other stuff"

Harry relaxes and smiles "So how's it like having a brother Hermione?"

My face brightens that Harry's ok with it.

"Pretty good…..right now we made a deal so he has to be my Slave monkey"

Ginny bursts out laughing and clutches her sides in pain saying how she did that with Ron too. Only to be silenced by my brother "Hey! We agreed to butler…"

I laugh but it dies out when I notice Blaise starring at Ginny like she was an angel or a goddess, fallen from the heavens for him and him alone.

I smile warmly Gin needs a good guy unlike Dean "Blaise why don't you go talk to Ginny over there and I'll stay here with Ron and Harry so I can tell them what happened"

He nods dreamily.

Ginny smiles just as mystically and follows him

I watch the two walk away there features becoming non visible as they disappear.

My attention turns back to the other two thirds of the Golden trio.

"I'll tell you about Gin last ok?"

There head nod robotically and confused

"So….ugh! I honestly don't know where to start…eh…ok I got it." I grope my hands nervously, feeling there eyes intently focused on me.

"A couple days ago I found out I wasn't really a Granger….they just took me from my real parents, the Zabinis. I ran from home and moved in with my real family, where I found out I had a glamour charm on me."

"That explains the look" Harry nods thoughtfully

I shake my head "Only partly…just yesterday I had my transformation….im a Veela"

The silence ebbs away at my sanity and Harry's mouth was wide open and Ron's was a tight line.

"Your serious? Am I your mate 'Mione?" Ron asks dumbly

"Why would I scream at you if you were?"

He looks crestfallen but his sadness is then turned to anger as my REAL mate walks out, smirking like there's no tomorrow.

"What are you doing here Malfoy!" Ron spits. Harry's still too shocked to say anything

I sent Draco a look that told him to wait. To not tell yet. I needed to get them used to it gradually, not by having the 'enemy' tell them

He nodded quickly and turned to Ron "I just wanted to pick Hermione back up, her and Blaise are coming to my house….you ok with that Potter?" he asks snidely

"And Ron….who knows maybe I'll get lucky? I am after all more attractive then you"

I almost let a laugh escape my lips but I hide it as a cough but Draco already knows me all to well and sends a smirk my way.

"Draco can you wait a minute? I still have to tell them about Ginny."

He nods still glaring at Ron, who looks ready to kill

Once he left a hole starts to rip in my chest, that I didn't know was gone when he was here until he left. I sigh and turn to Harry.

"Ginny is Blaise's mate"

Harry smiles painfully "I-I'm happy for her….Blaise is a good guy."

I shake my head "Harry, I know it hurts. If it helps I saw Cho staring at you constantly."

He brightens slightly, the wheels turning in his head. I knew he would always love Ginny but he knew when to move on "Where is she?"

A laugh escapes my lips and I tell him softly "She's alone getting a Butterbeer."

"Thanks 'Mione, still friends?"

I nod and shoo him off

Once he's gone Ron whirls on me "H-how could you! You traitor!"

My head turns confusedly as I back up from his rage "Traitor? Ron what are you talking about?"

He snarls "Don't act all coy! You- you slut! I saw it in your face your mate is th-that ferret!"

I growl stepping foreword rage building in me over my so called friend" Say that again?"

"That ferret!" he hisses

"You were supposed to MARRY me, I had it all planned! You and I were going to get married after I spent some time dating a lot of girls and snogging Lavender. Then you and I would get married and you would do all the chores and I would come home and you would make me dinner then after a few years we would divorce and I would go around with other girls again and then you would beg to have me back and happily ever after HERMIONE!"

He pants trying to regain his breath after his rant and I step closer, our faces inches apart I reach back for a swing but am too late, Draco's back and beats me to it. His stance powerful and enraged I catch a smirk as he begins

His fist collided with his nose and a sickening crunch is heard out, echoing eerily for miles.

Ron groans holding his face but Draco is far from done and kicks him full force in the groin. Then another to the stomach. He straddles him and continually punches him. "That's for calling her a slut."

Another punch "That's for calling her a traitor, when she's only been loyal to you and Potter"

Another punch "And THAT'S because frankly I don't like you or your face so now when you get surgery to fix it maybe all that scaring will improve your looks!"

I smile slightly and pull Draco off of him "That's enough Draco."

He steps off. I hug him and when I pull back I realize he's covered in blood, its matted in dry clumps in his blonde hair and under his nails and everywhere on his shirt. But what shocked me was his eyes, a now onyx black.

"Y-your eyes?" I move his bloodied hair out of his eyes carefully

He grins guiltily and weakly "Guess im guilty huh? Im a Veela."

"So y-you.." I trail off in a daze

"Ya, I beat you to it. When I saw you in the pool two days ago it happened." He smiles…an actual smile, not one of those smirks but a smile the one that warms you from the inside out and makes you want to dance.

An idea occurs to me and I hit him in the arm "Then why did you want me to try and 'seduce' you."

He smirks, his eyes glinting in mischief "Can you blame me? your hot and I'm a Slytherin. Do the math Zabini." He scoffs playfully

I smirk "So are we official then Malfoy" I playfully use his last name

His grin widens "Only if you want us to be."

* * *

><p>We lay sitting at the fire place, just me and Draco. Blaise was over at the Burrow meeting the Weasely's.<p>

Draco hummed, stroking my hair in a daze like state. Much like the one I was feeling.

My eyes fought my eyelids trying to stay awake. Using my last bit of energy I whispered "So….am I a traitor Draco?"

I begin to drift and the last thing I heard was my mates melodic voice soothing me "Yes, but your all mine"

**soooo what did ya think? supernaturalNut i hope you liked your part i added in :)**

**this was the longest chapter i wrote so far EVER so i hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW**

Hallifer777


	5. Train rides and Perverts

**I was going to wait for a review to update but its been forever so i just updated anyways ;) well here you go and enjoy- o wait did i ever have a disclaimer?**

**well in case i didnt here i go**

**i Hallifer777 do not, will not, and regrettably have never owned any of the Harry Potter books or movies or anything of that nature..dont know why i have to put this. seems obvious enough to me but o well. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

Today was it, the day we would go to Hogwarts. I know I should feel nervous about everyone seeing the "new" me but I couldn't help but grin ear to ear. That castle was like a second home to me and always would be.

I fought viciously with my hair, it fought back just as hard….lets just say it won….

My fingers traced the silk on my knew robes. Mom and Dad insisted no matter how hard I begged them. They shouldn't have to spend so much on me, even though I knew we were wealthy.

My eyes closed and I drew in a long breath, holding it slightly before finally exhaling. Last night was Draco and my first fight(as a couple), Merlin it was bloody awful!...at the beginning. I mean if all our arguments end like that we should fight a whole lot more.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

My mate paced the room, his eyes closed

"Why not!" he stopped suddenly

I sigh, resting my head lazily on my hands "Harry will flip! Your-you're the enemy!"

He snarls "So im the enemy now!"

"Not-no- in Harry's mind, alright!" Guilt broke the silence

His head swings back and forth, clocklike "Why should you care?"

"He HAPPENS to be my friend Draco"

"So he's not your father, you can date who you want!"

"I don't want to loose him." I hiss out ashamedly looking away

"You-you loved him?" his voice stiffens

"No."

I hear him sigh out in relief

"I-." I pause "DRACO! Can't you see im already down to just him and Ginny! If-if I lose him then…im alone, Draco im scared"

He relaxes his posture and his eyes soften, glowing warmly down on my head.

"You're not alone"

I meet his eyes quickly before losing confidence and darting my attention to the wall…lovely picture frames…nice craftsmanship-

He pulls me over to him, moving my gaze by the pull of his hand lightly on my chin.

His fingers wipe the tears I didn't know existed and he spoke softly "You were NEVER alone 'Mione. Well wait to tell him, but if the weasel tells him first, he's bound to get madder."

I swallow, now unsure of Ron. He wouldn't do that would he? We have been friends for 7 bloody years haven't we.. but I am dating Malfoy, who beat him up and I guess he kinda screamed bloody murder at me.

"One week"

Draco nods stiffly, his mind obviously elsewhere, his eyes glazed and barely open. His hands in tight balls, curled to each side.

Well he seems unhappy, a plan begins to form in a Slytherin like form in my mind. The wheels turning making a smirk appear on my face.

I adjust my top slightly, leaving it right resting on my breasts and I extend my lip in a seductive fashion.

On the inside im beaming at my handiwork

"Dra-aake, what are you thinking 'bout?" I purr as I flutter my eyelashes, giggling slightly

He blinks twice regaining his focus on me, his eyes buldge. Score two for Hermione.

I laugh, my eyes twinkling as I straighten my top out again "You are too easy Draco Malfoy!"

He growls playfully "Well your not just about to get away with that miss Zabini"

I try to scream but it's choked down from the giggled sounding as I run from the "big bad Malfoy"

He chased me down the hall making animal noises while I played my "victim" part

Finally his seeker endurance kicked in as I collapsed in exhaustion to the ground.

A short victory whoop was heard from his chest as he scooped me up still growling but in more of a purr like way.

I looked down, finding my top in shambles.

I gasp and hit him on the arm "Draco you perve!"

He laughs, the mischievous glint in his eyes never leaving "You bet!" he then proceeded to carry me off

End flashback

* * *

><p>'Mione come on!" Blaise shouted, even though he really didn't have to with our hearing in all but he knew it would annoy me the most<p>

I groaned but headed out to greet him. Mostly so I could punch him but because of Hogwarts too

* * *

><p>Once we were at platform 9 ¾ I looked briefly for Gin and Harry unsuccessfully of coarse but I figured they were on the train so I went on with Blaise and Draco. Much to half of there dismay…if you can guess which half im talking about. I know he was secretly glad though and I was sure to rub it in his face.<p>

"Fine I lov-tollerate you."

Draco growled "Well im glad you don't love her that would be sick Blaise"

"Drake man you're an idiot. Get your mind out of the gutter" Blaise chasted

I giggled hitting Draco on the chest "He's a perve too"

My mate laughed at the inside joke while as to my twin who was busy making gagging noises at us, did not find it funny at all. This only made me laugh more.

Suddenly Blaise was out of his, his eyes glazed over and his face was in a grin.

"Why Draco, I do believe Ginny is here."

His low laugh chimed out making me smile, wider if possible "Why in the name of Salazar Slytherin would you think that Hermione?"

I covered my mouth, as if that would hide the laugh that was bubbling inside me.

I let it go just as I had begun to see Harry Ginny and Ron.

This action alone earned several strange looks but Harry and Gin brushed it of as for Ron…

"C-mon 'Mione lets go sit down" he gestures for me and who he deemed "good" to come. So basically everyone except my twinzy poo (lol!) and Draco

I smiled sickly sweet like "Why of coarse Ronald I would love to"

Ginny and Harry both flinched but I only saw understanding in Gin's eyes, Blaise must have told her. As for Harry, he was also wearing a smile, thinking it was one of our usual arguments.

Then I could tell Blaise was trying to hold Draco back but it didn't work very well since Draco was holding Blaise back also. Some of my rage vanished at the normal, comical site in front of me.

I followed Ron to a compartment about three down from where we were standing, he even had the nerve to check for "snakes" in compartments next to ours with his big narrow minded, red headed, num skulle- wait what was I talking about! O never mind just think of something else. Ugh now I can't cuz im thinking not to. Well now I just sound psychotic talking to myself.

I slid across from Ron and Harry, right next to Ginny and next to the window, my favorite place.

"So what did you do since we last talked 'Mione?" Harry tried to start conversation

My shoulders shrugged automatically "Nothing big, you?"

He shrugged, matching m own but then he perked up "O ya! Ron and I saw Malfoy at Diagon alley a while ago!"

"Harry, you're losing me. Everyone goes there."

He gives me the 'let me finish' look and I giggle, shutting up

"Anyways, we think he got the dark mark!"

I could feel my eyes turn a hint of black "Honestly Harry! Were still in school.."

"I know but think who his father is and all 'Mione!"

I sigh irritatedly wringing my hands threw my hair "He's not his father."

"Oi! Do you see this Harry? The bloody git is brainwashing our princess." He smirked evilly, feeling the idea mold into Harry's mind

"I agree, even though your brother hangs out with him, it doesn't mean you have to too. Please just keep your distance ok?"

Ginny accidently allows a short laugh to escape her ruby lips, but it goes unnoticed by the boys who were de-brainwashing me. The idea itself was laughable

Gin obviously thought the same

"Well im going to go find Blaise." She giggled

I smirked knowingly, longing to see Draco

"Seee!" Ron shouts, springing from his seat, pointing accusingly "Did you see that smirk Harry! It was a Slytherin thing you know! All Slytherins' smirk! It's like inherited you know. Or maybe it's contagious!"

I scoff, loudly "Alright Ron, are you done with your theories?"

He does a growl like noise, sitting back down and mumbling "fine"

"So, what are we going to do about this Voldemort thing?"

Harry nodded about to say something only to be cut off by the weasel….huh maybe Draco is rubbing of on me ;)

"Hermione, you should leave this to the men. Would you be a doll and get us some chocolate frogs?" he smiled

My eyes were for sure now coal black, my lips parted but closed abruptly

"Now now Hermione, Ron didn't mean it. Did you?" Harry soothed

Ron smirked 'now who's Slytherin' "Of coarse not 'Mione. Why would you think that? I REALLY do value your opinion" he patronized

I snarled, to Harry's obvious confusion and stormed out of the booth

* * *

><p>Once I got to Draco's booth I was scathing with rage. you know like where they have those car dealers that go 'im so mad im slashing prices like crazy! and im angry!' you know those, well if they were actually angry i would look like that..if that makes any sense<p>

"How dare he say that to me? That-that….Prick!" I paced "He's such a complete git and -!"

"Woa, 'Mione. Tell Drakey all that happened" Draco soothed jokingly but I was to mad to laugh

When I got done with the story I looked for Draco, but he was already leaving

I gasped and quickly summoned my Veela strength and pulled him back

"Hermione let me go I want to kill him!"

"We cant kill him…yet." We all laugh, just then I noticed Blaise and Ginny

"We will get revenge but AFTER I tell Harry, that way we know whether to include him or. not" I gulp the last part "If you attack him then he'll find out from you and that would be almost as bad as Ron telling him."

Ginny nods "I agree"

"If my Ginny agrees then I do too."

Ginny beamed at the word my and held Blaise closer…how is that possible? They were just sitting on each others laps!

Drake sighs but returns to his seat

"Soooo. Any plans for revenge?"

**Love it? Hate it? review please!**

**Hallifer**


	6. The Date

**sorry this chapter is so short and i haven't updated in forever. i just dont have any ideas really...so if you want to help it will be greatly appreciated :)**

**I want to also thank 'the girl you never knew' for your review it means alot sorry i couldnt have updated sooner.**

**since you reviewed i would like to give you the honor of a waffle # there did you see it i'll make another one # some people think that its a number sign but thats jsut crazy lol **

Hermione's Pov

I was practically jumping with excitement. Our plan was beyond perfect! But like I said before we needed to wait until we tell Harry.

i snuck up behind draco who was staring intently at a black device in his hand that he was blocking just out of my view.

my hands wrapped themselves around his eyes. Draco instantly freaked and hid his device

laughing i spoke "Guess who"

"Uhhh the girl i never knew?"

"Who?"

"N-Never mind hi Hermione." he laughed warmly. at my name i slid into my spot next to his

his warm hand rested soothingly on mine and I was instantly calmed.

I looked up to meet Draco's eyes he was grinning in mischief and was practically glowing

"What's got you all excited Mr. Malfoy?" I purred, leaning into him

His grin widened "Well Ginny and Blaise left so we have about fifteen minutes of alone time before we arrive at Hogwarts."

"Keep going…" I leaned closer

"And I though we could have our first official date." He ended nervously rubbing the back of his neck

My eyes light up "Of coarse!" I thought for a moment "What did you have in mind?"

I didn't have to wait in silence long before he whispered into my ear gruffly

A sharp gasp came out of my mouth "Draco! You naughty Slytherin. I was thinking more along the lines of chocolate frogs and twenty questions."

My mate sighed amusedly, sliding closer to me, reaching into his pocket. "How did I know?" he grinned slyly

In his hands was the biggest heart shaped box of chocolate frogs I had ever seen in my life! "Merlin's beard, Draco! Your absolutely fantastic!"

He seemed to thrive in the compliment leaning in for a kiss that I gladly returned.

The moment his lips touched mine the world erupted in fireworks all I wanted to do was stay there in his arms. His tongue glided along the edge of my lip beckoning entrance. I opened my mouth wider, our tongues battling for dominance which I allowed to him after what seemed like hours. I began to feel the need to mark Draco as my mate and I know he felt the same. The burning within our hearts the need to claim him as mine. So no other shall have what is my own.

"Can I-

He panted out heavily breathing. I had not known we were kissing for so long.

My response was a quick nod and then a gasp. He had wasted no time at all. His teeth had sunk into the flesh of my neck. I moaned in bliss, leaning into him. Sending kisses on his neck before biting into his neck as well.

My teeth easily broke the skin, all I felt was pure lust and joy complete love and passion. From his moans I know he felt the same. Once we were done he sent more kisses up my thigh finally all the way up to meet my lips once more.

When we ended we were both heavily breathing next to each other. My head facing down on his chest as I sat on his lap and his arms wrapped around my arched back.

We had not said anything for awhile but it was comfortable silence. I thrived in it. I was still breathing ragged when he spoke.

"Guess we did end up making out like how I suggested." He grinned slyly "Twenty questions still?..."

I nodded motioning for him to go first as I slid of off him.

"Have you ever gone farther then what we just did?"

i shook my head feverently "That's not a good question."

"Well?" he inquired

My hand fingered at the two puncture marks on my neck unknown to me "No." it was only a whisper but his smile showed me he heard

He looked relived "Ok umm favorite color"

"Green"

"A bit Slytherin like their Mia?" he laughed

My heart seemed to skip a beat at the nickname "O shush you. I've liked it since I was little."

"Favorite Candy?"

"Twix."

Draco's elegant smirk twitched into a frown "What in the name of Salazar Slytherin is that?" he fumed

I pursed my lips confusedly "A candy. Do they not have it in the Wizard world?"

"No, what is it?" He leaned closer

"Uh…its like a rectangular cookie with caramel on it then its drizzled in chocolate" my mouth began to water just thinking of the delicacy

"Sounds good." He confessed

"What? The great Draco Malfoy liking a muggle candy!" I tried my best to sound aghast making my hand retract to my mouth and widening my eyes

"oh bugger off Mia" he grinned "Your turn"

I pouted "That wasn't twenty"

"Sport?" he complied not wanting to see me sad

"Sport!" I shivered

"So you don't like sports?"

A soft bell like laugh chimed out of my chest "Nah I love quiditch…don't tell Gin she'll flip if she knows I can actually ride a broom without killing myself."

"TV show?" he grinned stilly happy from the previous answer

"Modern Family"

"Movie?"

"My sister's Keeper"

"Can we just do ten questions?" he begged

Seeing his put let's just say I caved

"Class?"

"Potions"

"Are you sure you're not a Slytherin?" Draco laughed

"Animal"

"Cat"

"Oh ya you got that Devil cat don't you? Ow! Mia what was that for?" he whined

"For calling my cat and I quote that Devil cat, now go on." I laughed as he cringed back from my glare

"Season"

"Winter"

"Person?"

An Idea came into my head. I put on my best straight face "Ron" I sighed dreamily

"You got to be kidding me!" red began to swarm on his pale face

I stifled a laugh "No I am madly in love with Ronald Bilious Weasley"

"But-

"Of course its you, you idiot!"

He sighed shaking his head exhausted with his giggling mate and obviously relieved. "Your turn."

"Uhh…" I started "Same ones you asked me"

"No, red, Chocolate frogs, Quiditch, don't have one, don't have one, potions, owl, Winter and Pansy- ok you."

I swear my jaw hit the floor, my eyes widened and I paled and my jaw hit the bloody floor! "How in Merlin's name did you remember all those questions!"

Draco grinned cheekily "I have the world's best memory" he puffed out his chest

After the 'seriously' look was given he responded again "I wrote your answers down so I would remember…"

"You weren't writing I was watching you!"

He looked away jokingly "A bit creepy their Mia watching me and all."

Another 'serious' look

"Come on Mia that's no fun now is it. Alright alright. I have this thing I bought its new not even on the market yet. Its called an iPod." He said slowly and I brought my hand to my mouth holding back a laugh "I put it on a recording app thingy and it writes down what anyone says….discreetly."

**yes theres an app for everything isnt there**

**sorry that this chapter was kinda suckish and what did you think on the make out part cuz ive never really written one and wanted to try it out**

**please review :3**

hallifer777


	7. The Great Hall

**OMG guys i am soooooooo increadibly sorry for not updating in forever. i deserve whatever anger you have. i would like to say i have an excuse but frankly i dont so i can only say how sorry i am.**

**I hope this chapter makes up for it though. And i would like to thank my reviewer for your ah-may-zing review it made my week. i was thinking about stopping the story because lack of creativeness and all but then i was all...no and i got all creative again and ooooooo! do i have an idea for the story that'll blow your socks off! its not in this chapter but trust me it'll be in the next chapter, either the beginning or the end i havent decided yet.**

**so thanks Awesome Reader!**

**and to answer your questions...**

**As you can tell i dont update too often, but im trying to update every other week or more**

**uhhh my fav Harry Potter book would be Order of the Pheonix**

**my ideas come to me as fantasies of mine like...i imagine myself as hermione in this story (i wish!) and then i just type it out **

**hmm...when you write its best to be as descriptive as possible and never just write a story onc you got to look it over and add in stuff to make it better. or you could try what i do and imagine yourself in the story like a move and visualize what you want to happen next and write it down with idk descriptive details...oh and when you write be SURE to have spaces in between talking and paragraphs cuz if you have a big clump of words people are going to turn there noses up to it and walk away. finally just dont when your speakng dont say he said and she said say like he whispered darkly or she shouted out in alarm...gosh i have alot to say about stuff.**

**well on with the story!**

Hermione's Pov

I walked with Harry and yes…Ron to the Gryffindor table. His head was held high like he was walking in after winning the Tri- wizard tournament. I scoffed at the idea, walking at a quicker pace then Ron's own, trying to get away from the git and embarrassed to walk near him.

Harry shook his head confused then quickened his pace to mine. My warm smile told him that he was more welcome next to me. Or that's what I had meant for it to tell.

The hall was enormous and stunning. Its grand high ceilings and long house tables- it was a place of my home, it had always been that.

My eyes carefully scrutinized the teachers at the table up front. Dumbledore in the middle with his usual beaming smile, Hagrid was waving (expecially at Harry) and Snape was well…Snape.

We were about a foot away from our seats and a stone caught my foot. The air seemed to leave my lungs as I fell.

I closed my eyes tightly, waiting for the sting of my face on the table but it didn't come.

Carefully I opened my eyes. Just a peak I assured myself, I didn't want to see the attention all on me as I expected there to be.

My brown eyes met that of Ronald Weasley. I couldn't help but cringe from his touch and push him away.

His face was calm on the outside but I could see the sneer beginning to form on his face.

"Woa! You ok there 'Mione?" Ron managed to choke out. The acidity in his tone didn't reach Harry, who was standing wide eyed back and forth between Ron and I trying to make a connection.

His eyes lit up "Uh, I think I'll sit next to Gin. You two can sit together…do what ever it is you two do."

Oh MERLIN! Im going to vomit! He did not just think that!

How repulsive, utterly and completely repulsive. The only good side to this whole situation was probably hearing Draco's protective growl from across the hall.

Ron leaned towards my ear once we sat down and hissed out. "What? The big bad Veela can't even stand on her own two feet?"

"Can it you git!" I growled back, hastily turning from his eyes and looking to the Head table.

I heard Ron's snarl of frustration next to me. "Whatever ignore me. You're just probably going to think about that ferret again."

I could feel my eyes begin to darken so I took a long breath and closed my eyes. 'You will not let him get to you Hermione' I encouraged myself feebly 'your better then that rat' My hand wrung through my hair distressed. This is SO going to be a long year.

"May I have your attention?" Dumbledore's voice rang out clearly, grabbing back my eyes attention that had been waning to the Slytherin table.

"Alright now let us begin with the sorting."

Cheers were heard from all tables. My heart lightened and I even let out a small one myself.

I hardly get to scream so when chance comes…I'll take it.

Ron shot me a silencing glare which I promptly ignored, choosing to cheer louder even as the crowd silenced. Only when I was the last cheering did I begin to feel out of place and silenced.

"Told you so." He muttered darkly

"Now now settle down. First off we have Jessica Abbot!"

The scared girl walked shyly up to the table. It made me wonder what she had been told the sorting was. The poor girl looked scared half to death! You would think the troll was back like when I was in my first year.

"Hufflepuff!" The hat cried out

More and more people went up to be sorted. I couldn't help but remember my sorting and think wistfully what it would have been like if I had been sorted a Slytherin like my brother.

"Megan Wren!" Dumbledore called out

The hat seemed puzzled as it went on the small blond girls head. She on the other hand sat straight and proud, her green eyes glowing.

"Hmm?" the hat inquired "Your quite the Awesome Reader aren't you? Ravenclaw then…..no….yes- yes you must be in GRYFINNDORE!"

Our table broke out into whoops and cheers as the girl strode over to our table with her golden locks flowing down to her waist and head high. But you could see as she got closer she did lack some confidence when her rosy cheeks and slumped shoulders came to view.

The rest of the ceremony was a blur of the usual 'don't go into the forbidden forest' and 'no magic in the halls' sort of thing.

"Now I would like to introduce our two head students." Silence filled the room; you couldn't hear anything but the breaths of those around you. I began to feel nervous, what would people say about my appearance- my family! No longer was I a Granger- a …mudblood…a-

"HERMIONE ZABINI AND DRACO MALFOY!"

Too late to go back now.

With shaking hands I rose from my seat, already beginning to hear the growing murmurs of the crowd. I knew I must have been pale white despite my tan complexion. The nerves were that bad. Cursid butterflys in my stomach!

I took Draco's hand as he came near me. we decided this was how Harry would find out. Bad idea or not it would be best the school found out this way.

I looked to my mate and found him staring back. A soft blush rose to my cheeks as we walked on. His smile of encouragement was all I needed.

My Veela was practically purring at our closeness. The time it took for the ceremonies was far too long.

Once we faced the crowd I dared to meet Harry's eyes. They were a question and I nodded the answer, quickly motioning Ginny to explain better.

Merlin I hope it works!

"Now" Dumbledore paused, his wrinkled eyes twinkling "You shall show these two the utmost respect and kindness."

The murmurs of the crowd grew into loud whispers and kept building.

"SILENCE." It was in no means a shout but- even the first years could tell he was serious.

"As you are wondering about Hermione Granger…" he looked to me for approval, which I smiled back quickly "She is indeed Hermione Zabini. And indeed a Veela."

My sharp intake of breath was queue to Dumbledore that I did NOT know he knew. His small smile was that of meaning 'too late' it was a weak smile but as he turned to the crowd he did not let the predicament show

"Before you ask yes she has a mate-

A sixth year shot up "Is it me cuz- honey your just hawwwwt!" More whistled agreement.

The attention was feeble to me but Draco took it like no ones business. I managed to calm his ragged breathing but he wouldn't stop

"Now I mean that is one fiiiiiiiine lady if you ask me and 'Mione I can be your everything if you give me something too" he winked

I covered my mouth quickly to hold back a gag while Draco's lips were pulled back into a feral snarl. That apparently went unnoticed by the boy.

"I mean you look like you'd be better then-

Draco was on him faster then I could blink. He was in full Veela mode. His black wings ruffled as he held the boy by the throat with his talloned fingers. Then, with a simple flick of the wrist I knew he could kill him.

"Miss Zabini, take control." The headmaster whispered forcefully to me.

I staggered towards the two at first. Then ran- I – I knew I was fast but not that fast. I could see the students a blur as I shot across the hall. And in a second I was next to Draco.

The boy was clawing at Draco's hands but he wouldn't budge- just stand there with that snarl on his face and his black eyes gleaming. I snarled and ripped him off of the sixth year.

When my mate met my eyes I saw him begin to change back and calm slightly. He grabbed me by the arms and pulled me close to him, draping his wings around me like a shield and looking me deeply in the eyes.

I didn't know what was going on outside of his arms, but frankly I didn't care.

A purr escaped my lips and I felt my eyes darken in pleasure "You look hot when your angry." I whispered, leaning into him closer and feeling the heat of his breath on my neck as he began to send a trail of kisses on it.

He pulled back and whispered lowly "Love, your just realizing this now?"

I chuckled, pushing him onto the ground and straddling him. I ran my fingers in his platinum mane and pulled him into a kiss.

I could feel the heat of his body and I loved it. The way our bodies fit so right. Our lips met again, I needed him-

"MISS ZABINI AND MR MALFOY! SNAP OUT OF IT THIS INSTANT!...no one needs a show" Dumbledore barked.

My mind was a swarm of curse words directed towards Dumbledore. How dare he come in between me and my mate? I sent a glance to my Draco, admiring his now messy hair and cloudy grey eyes, his toned Quiditch abs and-…..wait what was I doing?

"Miss Zabini. Anytime soon please." He beckoned, obviously still frazzled from the little scene that occurred. "And twenty points from Slytherin for attacking a student."

Draco groaned as the hall erupted in protest (minus the Slytherin table)

"Only twenty? What in Merlin's name is wrong with you Headmaster!" seemed to be the most common phrase.

I couldn't help but continue to stare at Draco, trust me I knew I shouldn't but my Veela was in control. The heart wants what the heart wants and WHEN it wants it chooses itself.

My fingers traced the bite mark on my neck needing as I shifted on my feet. Dumbledore was taking far too long.

I let out a sigh of joy as the grey haired man started again. "As you all probably know who this young lady's mate is I wont say it however the incident that just took place there will be no more public displays of this. Am I clear you two?"

His eyes rested on our faces, looking us back and forth. When his mouth twitched I remembered he needed an answer.

Our heads nodding quickly was all he needed. I had never felt more embarrassed in my life!

When I looked to Draco he was a bright red all over and I assume I was no different.

I closed my eyes thoughtfully, leaning back, waiting dismissal.

It came… but not for me "Everyone but you two may leave." He said crisply, looking back to us.

My mouth opened for protest but I swallowed it down knowing that would result in more trouble.

Draco and I followed the Headmaster close behind, dodging his swaying robe that danced behind him.

I looked to my mate, his face shown clear in confusion as he mouthed the words 'what did we do'

A groan escaped my mouth as I replied back 'What do you think?'

I rolled my eyes and continued walking.

When we reached his office Dumbledore had a smile on his face…that only confused me more.

"You Miss Zabini are not in trouble."

The words were a relief to me but the look on Drake's face showed it only caused him more anxiety.

"Not you either Mr. Malfoy-

Draco shouted out in frustration "Then bloody why are we here!"

"Draco! Shush, do you want to get in trouble!" I hissed out

The Headmaster however seemed unfazed. Reaching into a bowl and extending the contents out to us, with a smile he asked. "Lemon drop?"

"Uhh…No thank you Headmaster." I shook my head, looking to Draco who only appeared bored now. His eyes were dull emotionless. He put up a good mask, if only I wasn't able to see through it. He was irritated.

"No."

"Well then, I should get down to business then." He sighed, becoming more serious.

Draco's face was that of 'duh' it was funny looking at the weird expression on his face. I had known him for a little bit but…he still amused me.

So with a smile I nodded.

"Since you are no longer Hermione GRANGER, you will need to be resorted."

His words hung heavy in the air. I couldn't think-couldn't feel. What if I get sorted into another house…heck, chances are I will but what about Harry and Ro-…..

"Alright."

**:) :) :) :) :) this was my longest chapter to date! eeeeeee!**

**ok poll time!**

**Which house do you think hermione should be in? please tell me.**


	8. In my head

OK sooooooooo this chapter in my opinion is like short but o well cuz its like actiony but sorry if your upset cuz its short and anyways. i do not own Harry Potter...otherwise Draco and Hermione would be like together and all awesome like that and oh well anyways i dont so ya ha! you cant sue me!

Hermione's Pov

My mind reeled. I was an official Slytherin. I still couldn't fully comprehend what had just took place, sure I knew I was bound to be placed there-being a Zabini and all…still for my entire life I was the mudblood Gryffindor .

I could tell by the look on Blaise's face that he was beyond pleased with the sorting hat's decision. His eyes twinkled as Draco nodded approvingly.

…

What would Harry think of me? I could see the disapproval in his eyes now.. the disgrace I had probably put him in; friends with a snake! That's what the others would shout to him. Soon he would deny it, claiming he was no longer even talking to me…..no…he would flock to Ron who would easily poison his mind.

My blue eyes darkened and clouded over in rage at the thought of that slimy toad of a boy. He did not deserve Harry's friendship- his sisters forgiveness that was bound to happen, no matter what Blaise would say to sway his feisty mate.

He-

"_**He dessservess to die!"**_

I closed my eyes quickly, shaking my head, and stumbled backwards slowly until a sharp pain in my back told me I had hit the wall.

What had I just heard? Im finally loosing it. I gripped my hair and opened my eyes finding two sets of eyes watching me carefully. They were narrowed in worry, I couldn't consol them…I too am confused. Its probably nothing serious. Too much stress!-yes that's it.

"Mia? Are you alright?"

I melted into the sound of my mates voice, I dropped my hands and sighed.

"Yes I'm alright Draco I- I'm just worried that's all…about Harry."

Blaise shrugged it off as nothing and began to head for the door, Draco however knew me too well. His jaw clenched as he bit back a response and begrudgingly followed his friend out the door. Did he know something I don't know?

I walked past them at a quicker pace- I had to leave to get somewhere. Something inside me told me that. Their eyes were on me, I could feel it as well as the waves of worry my mate sent off.

My eyes narrowed as I went down the corridor; quicker- quicker I made my feet move. I knew I was beyond human speed at the time, but why should I care. I HAD to leave.

"_**Come to me."**_

Draco and my brother was now running after me, I could here there calls and shouts! Power flooded through my veins. I grinned ear to ear as I ran, oh the sweet power!

I let out a sharp call of excitement. Never before had I seen the walls blur past me and feel the wind in my hair. This was the hunt.

Hogwarts was behind me now and the calls behind me were getting more urgent as the sky more grey. I let out a feral growl. They had not given up chasing me, for some reason I was angered by this. They were not supposed to follow me.

"_**Get rid of the pessssts! They shall have there time sssssoon enough."**_

My body acted on its own now. Everything was a clouded blur, not a bird sang in the forbidden forest. I could feel a cloud of fog float down over me. I spun on my heels to face my pursuers.

I bared my teeth to them and let out a hiss. They shall not come yet! I let down into a crouch and let my black wings unfurl.

The blond haired wizard reached for his wand- as if it would help!

My lips curled back into a smirk…how amusing the two are. The black headed one refused to even go as far to hold his wand.

"_**Ssssssee how they try to defy you? If they cared- if your mate cared..he ssshould be with you. Fool!"**_

I melted into the fog, circling my prey, I shall have what is mine. I could feel there warm breath and feel the beating of their hearts. I wanted to break that, their smiles, their little twig wands, their skulls for not following their rightful leader! In due time….he is right in due time they shall follow my master and be the obedient Veela they should be.

I let out a snarl of frustration. Still they did not attack! Bloody fools!

"Fight me like a Veela- cowards!" I grinded out, barely opening my mouth to speak.

"Hermione calm down! You're not you right now!" The black haired boy shouted. Fool- how dare he even speak? Was this…Hermione supposed to be me?

"_**You don't have a name, pet!"**_

I need no name to serve. I lunged at him, gripping his arm and tearing at the flesh. Oh the sweet sound of screams. The feel of ripping flesh

"I'm not going to fight you 'Mione" he whispered out.

The blonde nodded agreement.

"Fools, you think I'll-

"_**Your wasting time!.. Later I shall collect you, till then my pet."**_

I staggered back, collapsing onto the cold dirt of the forest and let the edges of my vision darken then let the blackness finally take me. My strength had left me.

"She'll be alright Mr. Malfoy please calm down!"

"Why in Merlin's name should I calm down? She is not bloody fine!"

"She was under the imperious curse!"

Shouting…..why is everyone shouting…..

I tried to move my arm, it still works, toes?...check.

Ach! MERLIN! What nailed me in the head. Bloody headaches. The voices are quiet now, are they gone? Maybe I should check and see. Hmm? My eyes feel too heavy, maybe I should sleep…the bed feels comfy. I ran my fingers over the fabric. So soft….wait…todays Monday-

"AM I LATE TO CLASS!" I bolted straight up on the cot I found myself in. Several amused faces caught my eye.

"See I told you she was fine." Madame Pomfry chided to Draco, her eyes twinkled lightly in amusement and her arms crossed smugfully "I DO know what I am doing thank you very much Mr. Zabini."

I blushed slightly, lowering my eyes, so very uncomfortable. Why must they all stare at me!

"Uh…may I ask what happened to me?" my mouth barely made the phrase audible on my lips. Did I really want to know? I blinked over at my brother's arm, something caught my eye.

"B-blaise, why do you have a bandage on your arm?" You could see the large white gauze clearly on his left arm. The blood hadn't even stopped flowing yet, judging on the growing red mark on it.

Madame Pomfry nodded "That needs changing already."

My mate muttered something about claws but the rest was too quiet for my ears to pick up.

"Ya I guess your right." He sighed, rubbing his neck, tentively looking at his wound.

Draco smiled "Hey at least you can show Weaslette your awesome battle scar."

A smile appeared slowly on my brother's face. "Ya, I could show GINNY it. You think shed let me get the 'injured' treatment?"

I laughed at their talk, it was so normal. I craved that right now, no Veela garbage or Ron's annoyance and other worries, it was completely normal.

The two walked out continuing on their 'sob' story ideas and battle story plans. They never told me what happened. I frowned at that but the sadness was short lived I don't think knowing would make it in anyway better.

"Seriously I didn't miss class right?" I called after the nurse

Her eyes were of discipline and humor as she saw me out of my cot. "In bed first Miss Gra- Zabini." She chastised.

I sighed, turning around back to the cot. Once I sat down I promptly looked back up at her again with a smirk on my face and challenging her as if saying 'this good enough?'. I was indeed sitting on the edge of the bed, barely even touching the thing that acted as my chain holding me back from my studies. I was eager to go to potions, see if Snape would treat me any differently being one of his Slytherins.

She frowned disapprovingly but seeing as I wouldn't comply she shook her head. "There half way over-

"Thanks!" I called after her as I raced out of the office. The place was so unnerving, especially when knowing I could be in class right now.

I could hear her call after me in outrage. After a couple of shouts she gave up. Woo! Score one for Hermione Zabini!

what did ya think? i know again its reaallyy short but bear with me people. love it? hate it? reviews are like deeeeply appreciated! oh and I'll update reeeaaallly quick if you can guess who put Hermione under the imperious and what there plan is...heck...I'll update a lot sooner if anyone reviews period! God did that sound as desperate to you as it did to me... 


	9. What happened in London

**Sorry it took so long to update. Oh and thank you The Wooden Door for reviewing!**

Hermione's Pov

"Harry!" I yelled after the black haired boy across the hall, not caring that many people were beginning to stare. I let out a short exasperated sigh. I could not get his attention. The only attention I got was from the entire rest of the population of Hogwarts. Being a Veela apparently made everything you do interesting.

I walked up to him hesitantly; my hands were clenched nervously. Every part of my being was screaming at me to just give him space or to just run away. He wouldn't want to still be friends with me after finding out my mate and Merlin knows what rubbish Ron put into his head.

My hand rested lightly on his shoulder. "Harry?" I whispered out hoarsely.

He turned around startled at my closeness. I instinctively took a step back. "S-sorry I'll just go. I should have known you wouldn't wanted to sti-

"'Mione!" He put his hand over my mouth shushing me which I quickly shook off. I'm sure my eyes were as wide as saucers not expecting that reaction.

"I don't care who your mate is." He chastised "Gin said he was …nicer…so if he's good to you t-then I guess it's alright with me-

"Oh Harry!" I beamed. Pulling him into a close hug. He tensed but quickly relaxed and patted my back before sending me awkwardly off of me.

An embarrassed like laugh escaped my red lips as I rubbed the back of my neck. I was never one to hug people.

"That really means a lot to me. I mean…Draco just makes me feel whole and …..I don't know how to explain how quickly things changed and how but….." I trailed off

He chuckled lightly "Ya ok 'Mione." He glanced back to the classroom door, obviously noticing the number of students already sitting down. "Anyways, we should probably get going. Oh! Hold on Hermione!"

I stopped halfway to the classroom and turned on my heels back to him.

"Hm?" I inquired softly

"You want to go to Hogsmede this weekend with Ron and me?" His green eyes sparkled with hope and excitement.

I couldn't get rid of the smile off of his face, nor could I break it to him about Ron. I did the only thing I could I complied, and seeing the smile widen on Harry's face my mouth twinged up a bit too. Though it was only weekly. One can only smile slightly when in talk of dealing with Ron for Merlin knows how long.

My heart ached for Draco as I went to my seat. He was all the way across the school in his classroom right now. My entire being longed for him. Regardless, I would see him once class was over and would most likely survive one class period without my mate.

The bell rang and I practically ran to the door, ignoring the aghast looks I was receiving from people left in the classroom that were wondering why HERMIONE of all people would run from class. Theories would no doubt be forming in people's minds.

I easily spotted my Draco in the hall. His eyes were darting from person to person looking. Once his eyes landed on me they brightened and the scowl on his face changed to a smile almost. Or maybe it was a smug smirk. Confusion overcame me as I walked to the Slytherin table to sit down. It still feels weird dawning the new symbol on my robes and all the green trimming. A most regal and elegant color but so very different.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked, scooting into my seat next to Draco and my brother.

Blaise eyed Draco for a second then frowning "Well Drake here-"

"I found you first." Draco cut in smugly

My twin let out a grunt of frustration at his best mate and explained, obviously seeing my even more confused face. Knowing even though I bobbed my head in understanding to my mate that I really didn't know.

"We were betting on who could find you first." His Blue eyes gleamed mischievously at the word betting.

I put on my 'you know better' sister face I had been able to master oh too easily and chided him lightly "Dad told you not to bet anymore after what happened in –"

"NO ONE NEEDS TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED IN LONDON!" Blaise bellowed, waving his arms exasperatedly and calling way too much attention to himself.

I looked around the Great Hall and seeing the many curious faces peering at us. My skin darkend to a beat red shade.

"Keep your voice down Blaise and I won't tell what happened there or all the-"

Blaise stuttered and muttered profanities trying to get me to stop. I laughed mischievously. I had way too much dirt over him already.

Just as I was about to continue a loud caw was heard overhead. This was quickly followed by more hoots and screeches.

I smiled; my blue eyes were dancing in the sight I would never grow tired of. The owls all darted over head in a huge flock of majesty. Each bird was entirely different then the next and the owl I recognized as my family's was soon made clear in the flock. Blaise seemed to notice too, perking up noticeably. It may have been for the fact that I was excited for or perhaps that he liked mail….but it was most likely for the fact that the birds shut me up.

Draco put his hand through his hair roughly. Why would he not want mail?

My mind was soon torn from my mate when I remembered the letter I sent my parents recently. I had asked about how they said my…The Grangers were not muggles. The thought seemed to occur to me that I had forgotten to ask just recently. I was furious with myself for forgetting just because a concealment charm was taken off of me.

Our owl dropped two letters down with it. One had been written for Blaise and the other for me. Blaise let out a groan as he began to read his letter. "How did they know I was going to do a bet?" he sighed, shaking his head as he slammed the letter down next to his food. "She says if she catches me again she'll send a howler."

Draco and I both let out loud laughs, harmonizing with each other's in a way. Both of us were highly amused with the idea of Blaise red faced and trying to run out of the hall to avoid the howler chasing after him and berating him about the dangers of betting and what happened in London.

I held up my letter nervously. I closed my eyes and let out a long breath. I can do this it won't be bad. I calmed myself down by thinking this. Why would it be bad?

So I opened the seal to the letter, carefully grabbing out the letter and I read.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I hope you are having a wonderful time at Hogwarts and in Slytherin. They are treating you well I hope. Your father and I were quite pleased with the house change…not that there's anything wrong with Gryffindor's in the slightest. Your mother was a Gryffindor and she was quite the lady and mother if I say so myself. Oh dear I'm straying from the topic again. I have a tendency to do that in letters. It's just that we thought it would be best to stay in a house with your brother and Draco with you._

_As for your err question, I had hoped you had forgotten, it's not a matter that has the best of how do you put this umm happy topics. The Grangers as they are now known were once in fact called the Graanges. They were an extremely powerful pureblood wizarding family, with blood purity of that to rival the Malfoys. They were a terrible lot if I do say so myself, were even working for he who must not be named in his inner circle. You may not know this but the inner circle is called 'The Wooden Door' and they as you might put it were the right hand of you know who._

_However there power…the ministry soon caught them and stripped them of their powers and gave them a punishment that only purebloods with their egos would find so horrid. This was to live in exile as muggles. From what I heard they were beyond furious and desperately seeked a child of their own. That wasn't possible for them I assume so then…you can probably put together the rest but they needed an heir to get to he who must not be named and you were the one they took. I'm sorry dear that we didn't tell you sooner but it doesn't really matter anymore._

_With love,_

_Mum and Dad_

Draco saw my aghast face and took the letter from my hand quickly scanning it over. He seemed to take it better than I did.

He nodded thoughtfully "Ya my father's told me of them…obviously in his more biased way but yes I knew of their exile. I just never thought-"

I silenced him with a sharp nod then gestured to his letter. "What's yours about?"

Draco's eyes darkened and Blaise didn't seem too shocked at the reaction to the letter. "Doesn't matter." He muttered harshly

I narrowed my eyes slightly at him. I scrutinized his movements and growing more curious and if not angry by the second. "Why can't you tell me?" I was going to add in 'I'm your bloody mate you git!' and that he should trust me and if he was upset I could help but…I decided against it thinking he could get the rest from my eyes.

My mate probably did but he didn't show it. He just sighed and turned to start other conversation with Blaise. This angered me to no ends but I didn't feel like fighting today, I already had to go with Ron to Hogsmede in two days and arguing would throw me over the edge and I was dangerously closer each minute.

With thoughts beginning to wander I looked across the hall to my old table. Neville was sitting right next to Luna and was blushing furiously. I found it cute and endearing as I'm sure my brother would call him a wimp. Harry was sitting awfully close to Cho and I couldn't help but smile at that. He was still pinning over Ginny, you could tell as his eyes glazed over as she walked by but now he was trying and I could tell Cho liked him.

I looked back to Draco. He was still tense I could tell behind that mask he wore. He was upset more so than I had ever seen him. His platinum hair was all messy and disheveled. His eyes had grown darker and I could practically see the pain coming from him, not that he would ever admit to me or knowingly let me see it. Draco has always been one to wear a mask to the whole world. Whether it be to cover his own pain or help his pride or the huge ego you grow to love. I had always been able to tell… even when we were enemies.

So now as I stare coldly at the letter wrinkled in his hands tight grip I swear in whatever Veela like powers or girlfriend protectiveness or mate strength I WILL help him,

whether he likes it or not

**Love it? Hate it?**

**Please review!**

**Hallifer777**

**P.S my older sister says yo! **


	10. A Promise

**Woot! i felt soo amazing when i got all those reviews i cant even tell you how much it ment to read them so thank you Rainbow Breaker, Emerald Owl and The Wooden Door. **

**Sorry that this chapter is a bit shorter then the last one but its not that much**

**i had to get in one more sweet more fluff chapter before i made it go bad because you all still dont know about the prophesy or what the Granges did to Hermione...oooo...said to much**

Hermione's Pov

I reread the piece of parchment Draco had handed to me two classes ago.

_Meet me in the ROR before lunch_

_-D_

My instincts had told me that ROR was the room of requirements but nervousness always seemed to claim me in situations like this. What does he want? To break up? Unlikely but it is a possibility, we haven't been talking too much since the incident which I still don't know what is about! I mean we've sat next to each other at lunch but he's been so distant…I couldn't even find him for two days... is it Pansy?

I could feel my eyes darken considerably at the thought of that little witch flaunting herself around my mate and how her pug like face would contort into her, what she would think sexy face. Oh and how her thin viper lips would coo out his name like he was hers to take!

My hands clenched the note tightly as I marched on to the wall. I closed my eyes and thought deeply and the door began to form. I pushed with little effort and got in. I could barely contain my shriek of delight as I saw the beauty of the room. The ceiling was high and filled with paper lanterns and the walls were all lined in precious novels. The walls were a passionate red and desks and couches were in the center of the room with an elegant fireplace right next to them like a beating heart of the room.

My eyes lit up as I saw my mate's elegant smile. He was staring intently at me and my delight and now catching my eye he finally got the go ahead so to speak to embrace me.

His scent swam around me as his arms lifted me from the ground. I had been foolish to think he hadn't cared.

I kept breathing in his sweet aroma and embraced him back just the same…perhaps not just the same as my hands moved to feel his toned Quid itch abs, perfection.

My blue eyes met his molten silver ones and I let out a light sigh as I leaned even closer to him if possible. "I missed you."

"I know" the two words were full of such passion and longing I bit back a swoon right there. His voice was so low and husky I just melted into him.

"Mia." I looked back up at him and pushed back slightly to see his face.

I tilted my head to the side in response.

He sighed "You're so cute when you're confused." Draco blushed considerably

My face turned to a shade to match his own I would bet as I giggled "Thanks..."

"I've been meaning to ask you something lately but there's been some other stuff I don't really want to talk about that has been in the way of it." His lips twitched down to a frown

I couldn't help but feel my excitement growing with each passing second.

"Yes? What is it Draco?" I whispered out smoothly, knowing the Veela could very well hear.

He smiled again, I'm guessing it was from my confusion and eagerness but I don't know for sure. "Well maybe I won't ask you…I'm beginning to enjoy this power over you right now. " He smirked using his Slytherin trademark.

I slapped his arm playfully with a smile beginning to find its way onto my lips "Fine you can have another minute of being in control and then I'll have it again as always." I cooed in his ear teasingly and hoping he would agree. Mwahaha my evil plan is working. I thought jokingly. I could tell by the smile on his face.

"Ya alright….wait! No! I mean…..MIA." He groaned "Stop trying to trick me."

I laughed lightly, flipping my hair "Oh Draco." I purred out still laughing "I know far better tricks"

His eyes glinted playfully "Yeah? like what?"

I pursed my lips slightly and then thought of the trick I learned when I still lived with the Grangers "OK so you HAVE to answer this with a yes or no alright?"

He nodded immediately and silently egged me to continue.

"Do your parents know you're gay?"

No body's Pov

…

…

…

"NO!" he bellowed at the ridiculous thought of someone as himself gay. Not that he had a problem with gay people it's just the thought of himself being gay is totally repulsive. He grimaced at the thought and tilted his head confused at Hermione's side clutching laughter.

He frowned and poked at her to stop her laughing but it just wouldn't stop "What in Merlin's name is so funny!" Draco bellowed. He was simply replying that he want gay…

He replayed the conversation over in his head and paled "Wait I mean yes! Wait err Mia! "

Hermione finally stopped laughing enough to lift her head to see the fuming face of Draco Malfoy. "You just can't win, love."

Draco smiled slightly at the term of endearment but still couldn't handle the idea of him loosing. He had never lost in his life! His parents, his cringed at the thought of them, made sure to drill into his head that it want a Malfoy thing to do. Only the people lower than him lost.

At the sight of his mate's joy he couldn't help but roll his eyes and usher her to the chairs. He hugged her close for a second and nuzzled his face in her soft curls before he set her down on the chair next to the one he had chosen for himself.

Hermione was still enjoying being in her mates presence and barely realized that she was now sitting because her thoughts had drifted so far.

She smiled fondly at him "You always win in my book Draco."

He smiled back warmly and pretending he didn't hear the last 'most of the time' she added at the end when they both knew very well that he had heard.

Hermione's eyes widened as she remembered something "Lunch!" She bolted up out of the chair in a hurry and only to stop when she saw the frown marring Draco's face. "Oh…what was it that you wanted to ask me?"

His eyes darkened and he muttered out gruffly "Doesn't matter."

"Come now pleeeeaaassee ask it." She thought again for a moment after seeing Draco still unmoving "This is the room of requirements we can eat here you know."

Draco was pleased with that and conjured up some food for him and his mate and set it on the table. It was only the best, what she deserved. He knew she doesn't like to be pampered or lavished but he needed to give her this.

Hermione wasn't too keen on the idea of such high class food that was made by elves that were practically slaves but saw the pleading on her mates face and dug in.

Once the two were finished and Hermione was actually surprisingly satisfied they began to have the urge to fill the silence.

"Want to play ten questions again?" Draco mused

Hermione only scoffed "You're just hoping it'll go like last time and we'll have a snog fest." She laughed lightly and softly touched the mark on her neck automatically.

He shrugged but his eyes twinkled in confirmation of what his mate had said.

"Favorite ….tree?" he grinned

"Draco." She chided "I said no."

"Favorite fruit?"

"No"

"Favorite fruit from a tree?" he laughed

Hermione rolled her eyes "You're ridiculous"

"Tomato, fruit or vegetable?" he continued on regardless of her protests

She answered immediately "Fruit."

Draco nodded "Suuuuuure." He shook his head smiling and waited eagerly for the reaction he knew would come.

Her dark hair flung in each and every direction as she shook her head back and forth exasperatedly. "Do. Not. Patronize. Me."

He laughed "I wouldn't do that!" Draco scoffed, putting on his best offended face he could muster.

The two seemed to be locked into a stare down and the time ticked by and neither said a word. To anyone other than the two Veelas it would look like they were going to kill each other but it would soon become apparent to them that they most certainly would not as they busted out laughing at their own stupidity.

"Hermione." Draco's tone turned to that of seriousness as he addressed her. She obviously sensed that and calmed her laughter and cocked her head confused "I-I wanted to know it you would…"

He paused and reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet deep blue box. Hermione could only gasp and she felt her eyes widen as he opened it to reveal a silver ring with an Emerald Owl in the center. The words on the back were inscribed 'forever and always'

"It's not like I'm asking you to marry me but…it's a promise ring." He said slowly "I want to promise you that I will do anything for you and do anything to keep you safe. I promise I'll be the best boyfriend/mate/whatever you need in the history of the world. Mia…your my everything and I couldn't breathe another breath if I knew you were gone. If you wanted a rainbow I would get it for you! Then when it faded I would be the best Rainbow Breaker there is and get rid of it and …I'd give you everything. I know you're not a fan of that but….whatever you need Mia. A shoulder to cry on a hand to hold or someone to just be crazy and stupid with, I'll give you everything."

Hermione hadn't said anything but the tears that sparkled in her eyes told him she heard. A slow smile appeared on her face. She couldn't express in words how she felt so she did the one thing she knew how to do.

She kissed him and didn't let him go.

**Love it? Hate it?**

**Please review!**

**Hallifer777**


	11. Sell Your Soul

**WOOOOOOOT! longest update ever in the history of Hallifer777 !**

**I *tear tear* would like to thank my mom *cry* my dad *dramatic sob* and EmeraldOwl for reviewing :)**

**on wit the story!**

Hermione's Pov

I was never one to be easily frightened by anything. Even being witness to a werewolf come after me and Harry and all the other bloody messes we've been in. But now staring into the cold eyes of the very one who has mercilessly murdered thousands, I can say I'm afraid.

To think the day started off so normal and utterly peaceful, more or less, I had in the fun of it all forgot the most important lesson the Granger's did teach me.

Always watch your back because there are things that lurk silently waiting in the dark.

~earlier~~~~~~~

"Harry Potter!" I hissed, chasing the boy around the tables. We must seem like quite the sight. A raven haired girl red faced and chasing after a lanky boy chuckling like an idiot.

"Give. It. Back." I had stopped my pursuit across the other side of Gryffindor table of him. I was huffing, unused to all the athletics and him being a seeker, he was fine and the smirk on his face showed that he realized his advantage. However, my voice was a deathly calm. This was his warning.

His shoulder's slumped in defeat and I could feel myself grow happier "Thank-"

I was cut short by his laugh of victory as he raced out of the Great Hall, whooping in triumph.

My face turned to that of a scowl "You're so mature!"

I was going to continue my rant but my rage was turned to my brother as his voice chimed out in his elegant Veela tongue. "What did Potter take? You're Diary? I remember when I got a peek at that old book…" Blaise droned off

The color disappeared from my face and I could feel my back tense up and all the eyes either on my twin or me. There was no doubt he would do the unthinkable.

"Ah, page ninety-six…you remember that page don't you?" He mused. A smirk was playing at the corners of his mouth.

My eyes narrowed instantly at him. "You wouldn't DARE."

"Dear Diary-"

In a flash I was on him and thanking my Veela genes silently in my head over and over. He struggled under my grasp on his arms. I straddled him but we both knew he was only humoring me by struggling and acting weaker.

With one swift movement he flipped me onto my back, earning a snarl of anger from Draco. I glanced to him quickly and let our eyes connect once before I returned to the fight.

I growled playfully and threw him to the wall but he was back before any of the students had time to blink. He smirked as he advanced.

"Dear Diary, I sat there in potions just staring at the ground-"he dodged a blow to the head from me and I fought feebly to get him to shut up. I snarled and looked to Draco to help but he seemed more interested in hearing what was in my diary- the little git!

"How did the rest go again…?" Blaise drawled seeming confused, I knew better. "Oh yeah!" He smirked, his eyes glinting in mischief.

"I couldn't bear to look at Snape after the dream I had…it was utterly horrid!" My brother voiced in his high pitched, what I believe to be, Hermione voice. My increasingly louder shouts were drowned out by his growing volume as well.

"In my dream- or rather nightmare, he approached me. He was wearing a women's nighty and kept complaining about how he needed to go get ice-cream but he couldn't find his mum!" By this time Blaise was chortling with laughter and could barely get the words out. My eyes glanced to Professor Snape at the table. His face was reddened more so than I had ever seen it before, whether it be from anger or embarrassment I couldn't tell.

My lips pulled back like a feral animal and another snarl came out. Something told me to get even and I gladly complied.

"Well at least I don't still sleep with my teddy! Or shall I call him by his real name…mister huggzipoo?" I smirked at him, thriving in his embarrassment and cowering form. That was there only a second and he came back strong and looked like he was going for the kill. Our increasing audience seemed to be enjoying our pain but what did I care right now, my focus was on my brother with extreme scrutiny and narrowed eyes. I raised a brow in challenge.

"Hermione failed three classes in muggle school!"

I gasped "How did you even?"

He smirked yet again and his deep blue eyes glinted at me "I have my sources, oh curious sister dear."

"Blaise wasn't potty trained until he was four!" I bellowed, growing more and more frustrated and scrambling to find more secrets to use to my advantages.

"SO!" He challenged "That's not so unusual! No wonder you failed 'Mione."

My laughter was very much clipped and a smile played on my mouth "The reason you didn't do it sooner was because you thought the lock ness monster would get you from the toilet." I scoffed, rolling my eyes

"Nuh uh!"

"Then why did on the video mum showed me you were screaming bloody murder because 'Nessie' was going to drown you?"

"Because-"

He was cut short by Dumbledore's announcement to get to class and I quote 'enough of the sharing today. I know sharing is caring and all but that phrase doesn't seem to fit to right today now does it.'

I followed Draco out of the Hall and shared one last humorous glance with Blaise who sent me a look that said I was forgiven back.

My hand seemed to automatically go to my mates as we walked the halls to our first class period of the day. We walked in silence but we didn't need to fill it like some trivial couple who can't bare the silence and feels the need to run on and on about nonsense just to fill the void and to stop the realization that in the end their relationship will crumble. It's a harsh and troublesome thing but it's an observation I've made none the less.

Other witches and wizards walked by with little interest in our entwined hands. True the subject that were Veelas and former enemies but that would be old news by now. Had this been a week ago there would be hushed whispers and glances that would try hard to be discreet but with the eyes of a Veela nothing really is.

The class went on as usual, despite it being potions and having to be under Professor Snape's heavy gaze.

I for once had a free period and thrived in it. My feet took me outside to the lake. I went alone, not that I was craving solitude but I was the only one out of my group of friends that had a free period right now…we'll despite Ronald that is.

The sky was clear and the lake was…well the same. I ran my hand over a patch of grass as I sat. My eyes closed and I finally relaxed and let out a long needed breath. I ran my hand through my hair but I still didn't open my eyes, purely in some random fear in the back of my mind that it will break me out of my calm state.

My mind wandered about randomly and I'm not sure what I was even thinking about anymore so I assumed that it was my queue to check the time. As soon as my eyes made contact with the diamond watch on my wrist, it was a gift from my dad for who knows what but I took it anyway seeing as I might upset him if I didn't. The time read far past what I thought it should and with a startling realization I discovered I was late to class.

I fumbled to get my legs to allow me to leave. I had sat so long they had started to go numb. My mouth let out a short growl of frustration I was twenty minutes late as it is so they better work!

My eyes narrowed as I turned on my heels back to the castle.

I tripped slightly in my hurry over my own feet and let out a laugh at my own stupidity.

The door creaked as I began to push it open. I hand froze and I couldn't move it. I tugged and tugged but my OWN arm wouldn't comply.

"What the?" I muttered. I shook my head and blew it off as a Hallucination. Maybe I should have eaten breakfast and now I was hallucinating. The possibility of it somehow I knew was unlikely but I refused to believe otherwise. My lips tilted down to a frown and my brow was furrowed in confusion.

As I stepped back from the door, that seemed to work. I sighed and knew then that just a minute ago I had been too panicked about being late that I must have misunderstood what happened. I laughed as if someone had made a joke and I continued back to the grand doors leading into the building.

I got as far as an inch from the door and yet still my arm would not make that final pull to go inside.

My eyes widened and I fell to the ground.

My mind was working at a fast pace trying to decide what was going on.

Pain

Intense and incredible pain

It felt as if my entire body was burning and aching and wouldn't move. I couldn't do anything. I tried calling out for help- I tried so hard it hurt! I let out continuous swears and curse words in my mind. It wouldn't stop-

**_Need a little help, child?_**

The voice sounded so calm and strong. How would he stop it?

Could he

My lip broke open from my gnawing on it to stop the pain. I tried to let out another scream as the next wave hit me. I lied crumpled on the ground still unable to move.

I can make it go away. If you agree to do something for me in return that is.

The pain only got worse. I would imagine this was worse than the cruciatus curse. My mind was working faster and faster to try to figure out ways to stop it when all it was screaming at me was to listen to the voice. The voice is nice…right….so soothing

Make the pain go away! I wailed inside my head, I couldn't bare another second. If I did I would die I know it! Something told me it would.

_**As you wissshh**_

My eyes flew open when I hadn't even known they had closed.

I surveyed my surroundings. I was in the forest and my watch blared alerting me I had just missed my class but when you're in the Forbidden Forest you tend to not care about that. My hand reached up to touch my lip but I felt no blood. I had been so sure! Had I really been hallucinating but the pain…?

"I believe we had made a deal Miss Zabini"

I could feel my eyes widening and I staggered back. My mouth barely uttered out the words I so hoped weren't true.

"V-voldemort."

"You are brave to say my name aloud. Unlike your boyfriend…. and the ones who raised you." He stepped towards me. His face was blank except for the malicious light that shone in his eyes. Power radiated off of him. I felt smaller just being in his presence.

"Fear of a name only increases the fear of the thing itself." I quoted coolly, hiding my fear with the mask I had learned to use from Draco.

He nodded thoughtfully, smirking slightly and still advancing slowly towards me like an animal stalking its prey and I knew I was his conquest. "So I've heard." He drawled slowly "Now about the deal we made."

I shook my head frantically "I didn't make a deal with you!"

He growled and grabbed my chin, tilting my head up to meet his eyes

_**Yesss you did. Don't be foolish child.**_

I stumbled backwards, my eyes never leaving his, until my back collided with a tree. I hissed out in pain and I felt my eyes darken.

"Veelas are amazing creatures. Wouldn't you agree?" He mused, stepping forward again.

A crow cawed loudly in distress above our heads. I silently wished I could become that crow and fly away as Voldemort grew closer. His eyes were narrowed on me in concentration. I cowered back as much as I could, being backed into a tree.

The forest was an eerie quiet except for the lone crows caws and my ragged breathing sounding ominously.

"They have such strength, stamina, drive….they would do anything with the proper motivation. This is why you're so perfect. Your mate is headstrong but he too was-convinced."

My eyes widened as he pulled out his wand. He stopped his advance a foot from me. I was face to face with the devil himself.

The dead leaves crunched beneath my feet as I tried to somehow escape his gaze. A sharp gasp escaped my lips as he reached out and snatched my arm. His claw like fingers dug into the flesh of my arm. I tried not to be weak but I was breaking and I couldn't handle him alone.

"Now, Now. I don't have to hurt you unless you become troublesome then I will simply return that pain to you again."

I cringed and shook my head vigorously and answered immediately against my will almost. "No!" The response came out too quickly. He knew I was desperate now.

He smiled- it wasn't one of joy but one of victory and of conquer. I-I was the sad defeated motionless girl who has no choice then to be a puppet for the very man she has fought against her whole life.

His wand moved down to tap my arm. I cringed back and fought with him to get rid of the burning in my arm but he wouldn't let me go. Even with my Veela strength he was stronger. In the end he's always stronger. Once the burning subsided I collapsed to the ground and he was gone.

I checked my surroundings again. I had been in this part of the woods before; I wasn't in too deep so I could manage. I could survive.

My fists clenched against the branch I had just pushed out of my way. The thorns dug into my skin but the pain seemed like nothing to me now. The blood began to drip down my palms and I let go. I shook my head and marched on, fighting the tears that were threatening to fall.

Just wait until I get back to my dorm to cry. I kept chanting that over and over in my head.

My arm was still raw with pain but it was subsiding and could be easily dealt with. My mind was blank as I walked the rested of the way and soon I was at the doors.

All the classes were over now, not that I cared. It made it easier to get to my dorm without the students shoving me in the hall way and all the questions being shouted annoyingly at me about where I've been. I would laugh at their curiosity. NO ONE needs to know because I don't want to know fully what happened either.

My shoes clicked against the stone flooring. My eyes closed in relief, it was quiet.

I entered the Slytherin common room, everyone in all of our year seemed to be clustered there. My eyes narrowed trying to analyze what was going on.

I made a short coughing noise to get their attention.

Their heads immediately snapped up to me. I used my best smile and asked calmly "What's with the party?"

I immediately spotted Draco as Blaise and him came running at me. I cocked my head to the side as if I was oblivious as to their worry.

Blaise seemed angered by this and I instantly cringed away expecting the storm "Where in Merlin's name have you been Hermione Zabini!" He bellowed, pulling me into a very contradicting hug.

I leaned into him and hugged him back tightly. I didn't want to let him go but when I saw Draco still looking upset I pulled back and grabbed my mate and stretched on my tiptoes and pecked him lightly on the lips.

He embraced me but pulled back with his brow still furrowed and his eyes lined in worry.

"Mia." He frowned "Please-"

He never got to finish because Snape burst through the doors to the commons with his robes blowing behind him. His expression was neutral but you could tell something was off.

"To the Great Hall, Everyone." His voice left no place for dispute

Being Veelas it was easy to catch up to him in a few strides, one of the better things.

"Sir." I began "Why do we have to go to the Great Hall?"

I stuck my tongue out at Blaise who rolled his eyes mouthing 'polite much' he only laughed me off and waited for Snape's response.

He stopped causing us all to stumble a bit at the abruptness.

Snape turned slightly to us before walking again but not before he spoke lowly

"The dark mark was sighted above Hogwarts"

**Love it? Hate it?**

**Please review!**

**Hallifer777**


	12. It Goes On

**Sorry for the long wait! i dont have much to say but thank you Hermione9700 for reviewing. it meant alot and ultimately it spurred me on to update when i was out of ideas.**

Hermione9700's Pov (lol)

The week had gone by stressfully to say the least. Draco and my brother were both tense, shooting glancing back and forth and constantly looking behind them. It was paranoia, but I would be lying to say I hadn't suffered from it as well.

I had caught myself involuntarily rubbing my left forearm. It had been to close a call under Harry's gaze. Ronald wasn't the least bit concerned about my whereabouts. He didn't even notice my odd behavior, I guess he thought I was just plain odd now and wasn't even a concern. No, he wouldn't even pay me that much attention; he wouldn't even send a passing glare or harshly whispered word. He had been too caught up in the bimbo that was Abigail Brown, Lavender's sister- younger by just a year.

They had been inseparable ever since he met her a couple days after the mark was seen floating above the sky. She had come with her parents to get Lavender out of the 'school of idiots' as she so graciously put it, while twirling her golden brown hair around her pale porcelain finger. Ultimately Lavender stayed and Abigail as well- claiming to not be able to live without her Won' Won', a term of affection she had caught from her elder sibling.

It was a sickening sight watching the two practically skip down the hall as he cooed into her ear and she draped herself all over him. This was not jealousy, maybe it would have been pity- had she not been a complete snobby brat, Ronald's equal in every way.

I let out a short sharp breath of air as I dodged the Gryffindor table. I had made plans to sit next to Ginny and Harry but now seeing how they befriended Ron again I had turned on my heels to my proper table.

I had never told Draco or Blaise what had occurred a week ago… they would react in a way I did not want. I mused to myself as I looked over their faces as they chattered about like school girls. The thought made me put on a weak smile; all of my smiles seemed to be that way lately.

If they had noticed they said nothing.

Draco looked up as I grew nearer, a beaming smile on his face. I couldn't help but want to swoon. I placed myself in between the two and scooted into Draco's side. My Veela was purring at the closeness and edged me to breath in his scent. It was intoxicating.

Blaise let out a growl "Stop feeling up my sister, mate."

That seemed to only egg Draco on to kiss my neck and let his hands roam my sides. Blaise let out another growl and we scooted apart a bit, much to my mate's protests.

My brother's eyes were then captured by the auburn haired girl gazing at him across the table. He had missed Ginny, there time together the past week had been short and I could feel Blaise's Veela practically clawing him up inside to just go and take his mate and run away so he could have her all day.

I smiled in sympathy towards my brother. I knew that pain.

The food was bland and did nothing for me. My mind was elsewhere and I tried to enjoy the savory flavors but I could not. The only thing I tasted was the blood from my lip, there was none but the memory was still there and I relived it each night.

Voldemort's words still haunted each moment. He had said indirectly that Draco was a death eater, which would explain his distance lately. So…did he know about me? I shook my head vigorously trying to dispel the thought. I had acted foolishly that night and now I was paying.

I worried for my brother constantly, whether or not he had the same mark on his arm. He was a Veela; he would be wanted by him.

"Mia?" Draco called to me; his tone was laced in worry. I smiled at him kindly for worrying.

"I'm fine."

He nodded a couple times. I wasn't sure if it was to him or to me. I could still feel his unease through our connection but the topic was dropped and I was grateful.

"The big game today's still on right?" I mused to myself, knowing I would get a response regardless. The two were addicted I swear!

My eyes were closed but I could see Blaise's eyes twinkle and Draco perk up.

"Yupp." Draco chirped.

Blaise butted in quickly "Against the Griffendorks!"

I opened one eye slowly in a warning to Blaise as our eyes connected. Mine had narrowed and his widened in understanding.

He coughed poorly "I err meant to say that we are playing against the most wonderfully joyous Gryffindor's. I sure hope they do well. Boy, what swell fellows they are." Blaise chuckled using his official 'smart guy' voice.

I laughed lightly, calming my nerves that were there previously. I narrowed my eyes mischievously. "I wouldn't be bad mouthing your girlfriend's house, Blaisey."

He growled but glanced to Ginny quickly, his face softened, then back at me. "Whatever."

Draco chuckled amusedly at his friend. "Man, you're so whipped." Blaise only scowled and went back to Ginny gazing.

My eyes brightened at a thought "Drake?"

"Hrm?"

"I forgot my books. Can you go all the way back to the dorm to get them, please?"

He shook his head "No, sorry I'd be late."

My lower lip extended and quivered slightly. Yes, I know how to work a man. I wasn't lying however when I said I forgot my books. In my heavy thinking it slipped my mind. I was practically squirming at the thought of being late.

"Ugh! Mia, why? But. No. Huh?...Ok!" He complied, shaking his head for added effect. He grumbled and started to head off, muttering things about how a Malfoy shouldn't do this or that for anyone. I only giggled and turned back to Blaise.

He looked amused at something to which I only tilted my head confusedly.

"Ya, I'M whipped."

I shook my head and started off towards class leaving my still barely touched food behind. No one cared to notice how I had lost some weight lately.

I didn't blame them, they cared but I was always touchy with subjects. Plus Blaise wouldn't be the one to ask about that. We had gotten to know each other for sure...but...we hadn't known each other that long ad I was one to hide my emotions when I felt it necessary.

Being a Veela I was naturally healthier than normal witches so I want too worried for my health. That was the last thing on my mind right now.

I sighed and continued to pass the other students in the hall. They were all happy and laughing, only a few appeared to be saddened or abnormal to their usual personality.

It was tense this week but nothing else had happened, it was uneventful.

No one was able to tell exactly why the dark mark was in the sky. There was no attack, no students stolen and nothing destroyed. Theories had varied and Harry spent long nights up, but nothing. I was glad for that. The rumors and hushed whispers behind the teacher's backs had stopped. Draco looked confusedly at the sky that night. Had he expected something to happen?

I shivered at the thought of what he could know, what he could think. I didn't want to know what went through his mind or what happened behind the closed doors of his home. He had never once called it a home, I mused. It was always 'the manor'. I pitied that but… I would never really tell him regardless of the fact that he's my mate. Some things I wouldn't tell him so it would be unfair for me to ask of him to tell me something when he wasn't ready.

My arm was marred beyond recognition- at least to me. That one sickening mark on it had destroyed the whole thing. I wanted to just cut the limb off watch it fall to the ground and bury it or set it to fire. That would be a lost cause though he would be sure to give me another or kill me for insabordinance.

He had told me so a few days ago…that was the last time he had spoken to me. The last thing he had said was he would see me soon. It was chilling not only the thought of seeing the cold snake again but having him in my head. I felt tainted and no matter how often I showered or how much I studied or made myself think of other things- he was always there.

"'Mione!" A voice called from the end of the corridor. It was familiar. Female. The silhouette of her was the only thing I could see in the dim lighting. I strained even my Veela eyes and finally saw color start to emerge. The long red locks of flaming red calmed my confusion.

"Hey Gin." I called back lazily

She smiled and walked up to me with such grace, you would think she had Veela blood in her.

After moments of silence I sighed and spoke calmly "What's up?"

I tried to keep the eagerness out of my voice. I craved conversation or anything to keep my mind from wandering and drifting back to the same place it always has.

"Ron is so infuriating!" She snarled, immediately loosing that calm serene look on her face. I nodded in agreement but smiled slightly at her sibling banter.

"What did he do?" I asked, knowing that she would tell me regardless.

She rolled her eyes seeing my amusement and muttering something like 'lucky he doesn't talk to you' "Mum took away his owl-"

"Absolutely infuriating." I drawled out seriously with my eyes twinkling. She slapped my arm and continued.

"AS I WAS SAYING! Since I have one now he thinks it's just fine and dandy that he can take it and start writing to his 'woman'." She let out a snort of anger "then sometimes he just asks and begs and begs until I give in then when I want it back or I get mad at him he looks at me like I'm crazy for thinking he's being a git!"

I shook my head and motioned for her to walk with me to class. She followed still ranting on about how he doesn't respect her property and is totally a selfish git.

Again I nodded in understanding but she was one to rant for a while and I had usually tuned her out somewhere in the middle but I struggled to keep focus. I couldn't drift this time. It would cause me too much pain.

"Then he says if I tell mum he'll tell her that I'm dating a Zabini! …err no offence 'Mione but mum doesn't know about you yet and doesn't really like the …Ya anyways-"

I sighed and continued to drift in and out of the conversation with random murmurs or agreement or the occasional 'yes' or 'he didn't!' I found talk of him quite boring but spending time with Ginny was nice even though it was just in the halls.

"Uhh Gin." I tried but she kept her rant. I shook my head; you never under estimate her skills at the fine art of ranting. "Gin." Nothing

Her face was still creased in anger and it was almost the shade of her hair. I smiled at that. "Ginny!"

My smile was replaced with a slight frown of irritation "Ginervra Weasely!"

She froze and lunged at me, clasping her hand over my mouth. "Don't say my name!" She hissed out

"Gin, your full name is fine!"

She scoffed and shook her head "It sounds like a disease!" She elongated disease and put as much emphasis onto it as possible.

"It's lovely, Giner-"her hand was back at my mouth in an instant. I quickly shook her off as she wrestled back onto me. My eyes twinkled mischievously as I bit into her palm. She squealed and jumped off of me then quickly wiping it onto me, grumbling about 'Mione spit.

She narrowed her eyes carefully at me. "At least no one heard that FOUL name."

My laughter filled the halls as I ran from her "I can change that!"

**love it? Hate it?**

**Please review!**

**Hallifer777**


	13. SO SORRY

IM SO SORRY! I know that you were expecting a review and all but … I think I'm going to give up on the story for a while… I just really don't have much inspiration for it anymore. I feel terrible for having to give up on a story but I just CANT write on it anymore. I'm sorry for having to use this as an update to cause I always find it frustrating when authors do this.

I hope you all aren't really mad at me…

Sorry,

Hallifer777


End file.
